


Captivity

by serafine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angry!Jack, Angst, Captured, Drama, F/M, Goa'uld, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Whump, sarcophagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter falls behind on a mission.   Daniel and Teal'c make it back through the 'gate.  Set sometime in season 8.<br/>Plays happily with canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome - this is my first action/whump fic.

Genre: Angst, Drama, Action  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of these canon characters. No copyright infringement intended. No foul, no profit, no sue.  
Warnings: violence, torture, mild language  
Setting: During Season 8 – in the middle somewhere, probably between Prometheus Unbound and It's Good to Be King  
Feedback: Treasured lovingly and fed well at poeyfarre -at- yahoo.com  
Begun: 10/15/07  
Completed: 7/24/10

Notes: Many thanks to [](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/profile)[**annerbhp**](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/)  , for her fabulous beta and to [](http://gunhilda.livejournal.com/profile)[**gunhilda**](http://gunhilda.livejournal.com/)   for her advice and many words of encouragement. All errors are mine. I also have to give a nod to AbbyEddey for inspiring me to think bigger. Finally, thanks to **rowan_d**   for allowing me to come late to **dosomethinscary**  

* * * * * * *

_Prologue_

Carter’s tired face filled the screen. “No sign of inhabitants, though we did find some ruins, sir. Daniel thinks they’re worth checking out.” A very light rain fell in the background. Jack could see the water dripping off the edge of her hat, sliding down into her collar.

“Of course, he does.” Jack said. Daniel wanted to study every ruin he’d ever seen. “How long, Colonel?”

“Three days, tops.”

“Any sign of recent activity? At the Gate or at the ruins?”

“The area around the gate is definitely overgrown. As for the ruins, it’s hard to say for sure, Sir. A pretty good storm is moving out of the area. Everything is kind of soggy. ”

Jack did not miss camping in the cold mud. “Set the MALP to do some more scans. If you need to stay, it’s alright with me. Just be careful. Next check-in is in twelve hours. Have fun, campers!”

“Yes, Sir. SG-1 out.”

* * * * * * *

_**Day One**_   
_Early Evening_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

The loud klaxons sounded followed by the obligatory announcement of “Unscheduled off-world activation.”

Jack was in his office, wrapping up the last of the day’s paperwork. He quickly headed down to the control room – several teams were out at the moment, but none were due back in until tomorrow afternoon.

Walter looked at O’Neill. “It’s SG-1, sir. Bringing audio up now.”

Carter’s voice came through. “…heavy fire. Repeat, we are under heavy fire.” Jack could hear staff blasts striking stone in the background.

Jack hit the com. “Understood, Colonel. ‘Gate room – look alive, boys. SG-1 is coming in hot.”

Everyone in the ‘gate room reacted immediately, taking cover and leveling weapons at the ring which dominated the room.

“Let ‘em through, Walter.” The iris opened up and immediately a stray staff blast came through, striking just above one of the airmen’s heads.

Jack slapped his hand down on the com, “Medical team, stand by!”

No one appeared at first - only intermittent staff blasts. Finally Teal’c came through, moving quickly, followed several moments later by Daniel, who fell backwards out of the ‘gate. He landed heavily on the ramp, clutching his abdomen with one hand and his weapon in the other. Several staff blasts passed right above him. A few more seconds went by and still no sign of Carter, only more weapons fire. Daniel had turned and was attempting to crawl down the ramp.

“Where’s Carter?” Jack demanded over the com. “Carter, respond!” There was no response on the radio. “Colonel Carter, what is your situation?” Nothing came through – not even static. Fear started to make his stomach churn. She should be here by now.

Crouching low, Teal’c quickly moved to help Daniel out of the line of fire as more and more staff blasts came through. The two men went off the edge of the ramp to the floor. Jack could barely hear Daniel’s panicked voice over the speakers. The SFs in the control room were under cover, waiting for their orders. _C’mon, Carter. Anytime now…_ The staff blasts were coming through in a concentrated volley now. Jack knew it was only a matter of time before the enemy started to follow.

Teal’c stood up and sadly shook his head. The look on his friend’s face told him everything. Jack’s heart fell.

He took a deep breath and said “Carter, do you copy? We are closing the iris. Repeat we are closing the iris. Do **not** attempt to come through.”

Again, no response. Jack couldn’t believe he was about to do this.

Jack slammed his hand down on the iris control with a curse, sealing it shut. The noise in the ‘gate room intensified as staff blasts struck the shield.

“Shut it down, Sergeant.” Jack tried to block out the inner voice screaming at him that he had just deliberately left Carter in enemy hands.

“Yes, sir.” Walter’s reply barely registered.

Jack spun sharply on his heel and went downstairs. He managed to beat the med team through the doorway. Daniel was sitting with his back up against the side of the ramp with a tear rolling slowly down his cheek. There was a bad burn across his abdomen and a growing stain of blood across his right thigh.

“What the hell happened?” Jack’s could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. The soldiers had all pulled back along the walls and most had their heads slightly bowed.

Daniel spoke up. “After Teal’c went through another group of reinforcements showed up and flanked us.” He gasped in pain as Teal’c put pressure on his leg wound. The color was draining rapidly from his face.

Then Daniel looked up, his bright blue eyes finally meeting Jack’s. “I saw it happen, Jack. Sam was bringing up the rear. I heard her voice and I looked back. I saw her go down and then I was hit and got knocked back through the wormhole.” His voice cracked just a little. “She ffuh-fell right at the base of the stairs.”

“ColonelCarter was indeed the farthest from the Stargate when I stepped through.”

Jack turned and called out to the control room. “Walter, dial it back up. See if you can contact the MALP – I want video now.”

The medics were swarming Daniel, trying to get him up on the gurney. Jack got out of their way and raced back up to the stairs. The ‘gate was dialing. He came through the doorway to hear “Fourth chevron encoded.”

“Call SG’s 3 and 5 – tell them they need to be ready to move out ASAP.” Jack said sharply.

People hopped to and the flurry of activity blew about him, but Jack just stood there, lost in thought.

Harriman’s voice finally broke through. “-ral O’Neill. Sir?”

Jack’s attention snapped back to the present. “Do you have something?” The control room was eerily quiet.

“We have video up, sir.” Jack took in a deep breath, and tried to prepare himself for the sight of Carter’s body.

The video feed showed trees. Some toppled columns. The top of a ruined stone building in the distance. Broken pillars around the ‘gate. Beautiful rolling countryside. The tail end of sunrise painted the sky with streaks of pink and orange. The camera swept all the way around and showed nothing out of the ordinary. There were scorch marks, but no sign of a Jaffa anywhere. There was no movement – absolutely no one.

“Nothing on infrared, sir. And I’m not getting anything on audio. The firefight must’ve damaged the MALP.”

Jack stared at the screen in disbelief. _Where the hell did everybody go? It hadn’t even been five minutes!_

“Check out the DHD – I want to see if our people can get back.”

The video wobbled as the camera jerkily swung around. There was a body lying sprawled behind the DHD.

“Who is that? Zoom in.”

The camera focused in – it was a dead Jaffa, facedown.

“It looks quiet. Is SG-3 or 5 ready yet?” Jack’s voice came out in a croak.

“No, sir – they estimate another five minutes, max,” Harriman replied.

Teal’c’s voice came from behind him. “I will go, O’Neill.”

Jack looked carefully at his friend. There was blood on his clothes, though most of it was probably Daniel’s. He noted the dark singed mark across Teal’c’s collarbone, the thin line of blood across his left shin, and the unmistakable gleam of anger in his eye. “You sure?” Teal’c nodded once.  
  
“Be careful.” Teal’c spun on his heel and was away without a word. Jack sat down and waited.

Teal’c appeared in the video feed. He leaned down and rolled the body over. The camera slowly zoomed in on the Jaffa’s face. Jack did not recognize the symbol tattooed on the man’s forehead.

Jack activated the radio. “Teal’c – do you see her? According to Daniel, Carter fell right there.” Terror began to gnaw at the back of his brain.

“I do not.” Teal’c stopped, looking down at the dead man’s face. “This Jaffa bears the symbol of Morrigan.”

“Do you see anyone else there?”

“I do not.”

“Alright. Come on back.” Jack got to his feet, feeling like a man of a hundred. He turned to Harriman, “Shut it down. Tell Reynolds and Harper they’re on standby, pending further intel. Get a flyer prepped. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jack walked out of the silent room, down the stairs and waited for Teal’c.

None of the SF’s spoke to him, giving him space. Jack didn’t even hear the ‘gate activate. Teal’c was simply suddenly in front of him. “O’Neill.”

He looked up. Teal’c was holding out a green hat. The back of it was badly charred. Jack took it gently and ran his fingers over Carter’s name, written on the inside edge.

“Where is she?”

“I believe Colonel Carter was taken for interrogation. Regardless of her wounds, she could be easily revived by a sarcophagus. It would explain why the Jaffa did not attempt to come through the Stargate.”

“We’ve got to tell Daniel.” Jack felt hollow.

Teal’c put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I will go with you, my friend.”

* * * *

Jack walked back into the control room.

“They’re putting the final touches on the U.A.V. now, General,” Walter informed him. “It should be ready anytime now.” Jack looked down at the ‘gate. He felt Walter staring at him, trying to gauge his mood. “How’s Dr. Jackson, sir?”

“He’ll be fine.” Jack hoped. Of course, the doctors still had to pull him out of shock, figure out what’s wrong inside his gut, and replace the blood that he left all over the gateroom floor…

Out in the gateroom, Siler stepped away from the U.A.V. and looked over at the control room window. “It’s ready to go.”

“Start dialing.”

Walter typed into the console and the Stargate began to spin. Jack headed for the door.

“Call me _immediately_ if anything is moving on that planet or if the sensors pick up anything above it. Tell SG’s 3 and 5 they need to be in the briefing room in half an hour and hopefully ready to move out for full recon in one hour, if the U.A.V. doesn’t find anything.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * * *

Jack headed back to the infirmary to check on Daniel. Teal’c was still there, looking pensive.

“What’d the doctors say?”

“Daniel Jackson is now in surgery. There has been no word of his condition.”

Jack sat down beside his friend. “Okay, Teal’c, what happened? When you checked in this morning, it was a cakewalk.”

“I believe that Morrigan had been on the planet previously. The recent rainfall could have washed away the tracks of the Jaffa, and the MALP would not have detected her Ha’tak in orbit.”

“She saw you coming in and so she just pulled back and waited,” Jack guessed.

Teal’c nodded. “That is the best explanation for her activity. Morrigan’s Ha’tak must not contain a Stargate; otherwise we would have had no means of escape. Any opportunity to capture a group of Tau’ri would have been exploited to the fullest extent. Morrigan has most likely retreated from P6J-722. She will know exactly who she has captured.” _Oh, great._

Dread clawed at his cool façade. “You know, there was a time when I thought it was kind of cool to have an intergalactic bounty on my head.” Jack smirked. “Now, not so much.”

“Daniel Jackson did say there was much information to be found in the ruins. Perhaps they will tell us what she was looking for, or her next destination.” Jack knew Teal’c was trying to sound reassuring.

“Well, frankly, I don’t know where the hell else to start. Do you know where Daniel’s notes are?” Hopefully they were on-planet long enough to have gathered some information.

“They may still be at our campsite. I do not believe there was time to gather anything before we began our retreat,” Teal’c said solemnly.

“I’ll tell the Marines that’s one of their stops. If they can’t find anything, SG-13 can head on in. Maybe Balinsky can finish things up quickly.” Jack looked down at his watch. “It’s almost time for the briefing. C’mon – I need your help on this.”

* * * * * * *

Sam opened her eyes to blackness. Shifting, she realized her hands were shackled together. “Not dead. Well, it’s a start.”

* * * * * * *

  _**Day Two**_  
 _Early morning_  
 _Cheyenne Mountain_

Jack was standing at the briefing room window, his arms crossed, staring down at the ‘gate through the control room window. His second cup of coffee was cooling on the table behind him. He’d tossed and turned all night, unable to relax enough to fall asleep for long.

He could see Carter standing there on that ramp, about to take her first trip through the ‘gate - green as hell and smarter than anyone had a right to be. Her delighted gaze fixated on the shimmering portal, delicate fingers dancing down its surface. She’d been through a lot over the years. Those events had changed her, tempered her, and made her into one of the toughest people he knew. She’d make it through this, too. He had to keep telling himself that.

The chevrons lit up and the gate started to turn, breaking into his reverie. Jack checked his watch - just after 0600. Then that would be SG-3 dialing home for the scheduled check-in. He headed downstairs into the control room. Walter spoke as he came through the door. “It’s SG-3, sir. Audio contact established.”

“Colonel Reynolds, what have you found?”

“Not much, sir. We located SG-1’s camp site with no problem and recovered Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter’s field notes. The ruins are not far off, and there is a fair bit of carving on the walls. The surrounding area seems somewhat disturbed, but as far as we can tell they are long gone. The U.A.V. has been all over the place and hasn’t seen any life signs. We’ve found nothing in orbit over the planet. There are no other ruins or settlements as far as we can tell.”

 _Damn it!_   Jack kept his voice steady. “Okay. Send the notes and cameras on back. Keep an eye on the ruins. If they’re going to ring down, they’ll more than likely be landing there. Because of the time difference, you will be spending the night and SG-13 will be joining you in about ten hours. Dr. Balinsky should be able to see what is missing from Daniel’s notes and hopefully you all will be home soon.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll be waiting.”

“SGC out.”

The control room phone chirped. Someone behind him answered it and said “General O’Neill, its General Hammond for you.”

“Wondered when he would be calling.” Jack smirked. Almost 1700 miles away and George Hammond was still on top of every detail. “I’ll take it in my office, Airman. Walter, check on SG-13’s status for me, make sure they’re on schedule.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * * * * * *

_Day Two_   
_Morrigan’s ship_

There was a slight grating noise and the light began to pour in. Sam blinked quickly, realizing she was in a sarcophagus. She knew she was in deep, deep trouble.

Sam heard a voice say, “This prisoner is conscious, my liege.”

A Goa’uld voice replied, “Excellent, bring her.” _Here we go. Don’t panic. You can handle this._

Strong hands reached down and pulled her out.

* * * * * * *

_Cheyenne Mountain_   
_Mid-afternoon_

After lunch, Jack deliberately immersed himself in paperwork. It was preferable to pacing up and down the halls, waiting for dawn on a distant world.

Hammond had done his best to make him feel better this morning. Jack could sympathize with his former C.O. – the innumerable times he’d had to sit here and simply wait for news to come in. Had Hammond also felt the itch to go? Help in the search for the men and women under his command, lost on worlds he would never see? How in the hell had he kept his sanity all these years?

Midway through his second pile of reports, there was a brief tap on his door. It was Teal’c, looking solemn.

“DanielJackson is awake, O’Neill.”

Jack nodded. “How is he?”

“Uncharacteristically quiet,” Teal’c said with a frown.

“Quiet, you say? Well, that’s not good.” Jack wondered what was going on – Daniel was never quiet. Not even when he was asleep.

* * * *

Jack parted the wall of white and stepped through, Teal’c a comforting presence at his back. Daniel lay flat on his back staring at the wall. “Hey.”

“Hi, guys.” Daniel’s voice was soft and gravelly; he turned slowly to face his friends.

“How ya’ feeling?” Jack asked.

“Numb. The pain meds are doing their job at the moment.”

Jack gave a wide smile. “Good. Being gut shot is no fun, as I recall. Numb is preferable.” Teal’c nodded once in agreement.

Daniel shifted restlessly. “So, what’s the plan? What do we know so far?”

“Plan? Ah – no plan, as of yet. We don’t have any leads. SG’s 3, 5, are back on ‘722 looking for intel. SG-13 will be going out soon to finish up your survey of the ruins.”

“Let me g-”

“No. You are wounded, Daniel. Seriously wounded. You took a staff hit to the gut. Not to mention the shrapnel that tore up your leg. You spent almost four hours last night in surgery. The docs say you’re lucky to be alive.”

“But maybe I can find some information. Something to…”

Jack cut him off sharply. “No. There is no way I am going to let you go through that ‘gate right now. Concentrate on getting well and let me worry about this. Balinksy will do a good job.”

Daniel dropped into sullen silence. Jack could see the frustration building behind those eyes.

“I will let you know what I find out. Deal?”

“Fine.” Jack watched him pull inward, closing himself off.

Shutting down wouldn’t bring Carter back. This wasn’t his fault. Bad things happen in the field. Daniel knew that.

Jack wanted to shake him until his teeth rattled. _Don’t do this to me, Daniel, not now._ He had to have Daniel’s help with this. “Look – you just rest. I will need you at the top of your game when we have the information from P6J-722. The faster we can get it all translated, the better.”

A tall, thin, blond man came through the door. He was one of the new doctors on base – Richard Varen. He looked at the two men hovering near Daniel’s bedside and said, “Dr. Jackson needs to get some rest, gentlemen.”

Sad blue eyes bored into him. “We’ll find her, Daniel,” Jack promised.

* * * * * * *

Sam was held between two strong Jaffa, her arms trapped in a bruising grip. She knew there were at least three more somewhere behind her with weapons trained on her back. “Tau’ri,” the Goa’uld commanded, “tell me your reasons for visiting the planet. What did you hope to find there?”

Sam took a moment to study the Goa’uld in earnest. The host was a striking woman, tall, broad shouldered, with fiery red hair. She was dressed mostly in black leather. A beautiful golden torc sat around her throat. Elaborate metal bracers carved with knot work encased both forearms. A flowing cloak seemingly made of black feathers cascaded down her back. She must be a Celtic goddess. Sam didn’t remember their names at all. Daniel would have known. How she hoped he wasn’t there to tell her.

With a sigh, Sam repeated her litany. “My name is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of Stargate Command.”

“Yes. You have already told me that,” the red-headed Goa’uld huffed. “Very well. Place her in a cell.”

* * * *

Sam was pitched into a small cell and the metal door slammed shut before she could even regain her balance. Taking stock of her surroundings, she was not encouraged. Though the hallway was lit, the cell was not, causing deep shadows in the corners of the small room. Three of the walls and the floor were made of stone. The front wall and the door were roughly worked metal bars – it looked like something akin to iron, at least in this light. A small cot took up one wall and there was some sort of latrine unit in the other corner.

Carter sat down on the bed and started going through her pockets. They were mostly empty. She did find a couple of packets of water purification tablets. No weapons. No equipment. She still had her dog tags. Nothing in the pockets on her legs. A burn hole on the back of her left thigh.

Sam pulled off her BDU jacket and looked at it. There was a burn mark clearly evident across the upper back with a jagged, scorched hole across the collar. She reached her hand up and felt missing fabric at the neck of her shirt and then up into her hair. There was a patch at the base of her skull that was much shorter than everything around it. There was no question – it had certainly been a fatal shot. Sam closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened…

_She had been asleep in camp when Daniel’s voice startled her awake. “Sam, Teal’c, wake up! We’ve got company!” Less than two minutes later, Sam was on her feet, P-90 clutched in cold fingers, firing into the shadowy light of pre-dawn. “Fall back to the ‘gate, now!” It had been a terrifying run, pushing through trees, the lack of light making the ground treacherous._

_They were surrounded by Jaffa, staff fire coming in from all directions. “Understood, Colonel.” The General’s voice echoed slightly over the radio._

_Teal’c was standing just at the edge of the event horizon, laying down cover fire while Daniel ran up the stairs. “Move!” Teal’c turned and stepped through. Sam’s foot landed on the bottom step as a sharp pain struck. Suddenly her left leg gave way. Her knees connected painfully with the corner of a stair and she let out a small yelp. Looking up at the ‘gate, Sam could see Daniel turn back, the fear evident on his face. He was coming to help her. Then another blast hit her high across the back and she fell, face first. Sam remembered seeing the veins in the pale marble that made up the stairs inches from her nose. She couldn’t move. She heard, “Carter, respo-” Then everything went black._

Swallowing nervously, Carter felt a chill run through her. She’d been dead, she was certain of it. Daniel might be used to this sort of thing, but she was definitely not.

Daniel… Oh, crap. If she had been captured, Daniel might have been as well. He’d been trying to reach her. He could be in a cell nearby.

“Daniel?” Sam said softly. She cleared her throat and said more strongly, “Daniel!”

No one answered her call.

She sighed - hopefully Teal’c and Daniel were safe in the Mountain. Sam set her jacket down beside her and leaned against the cool stone wall. It felt solid enough. There was no way to tell if she was on a ship or in a planetary fortress. There must have been a mothership in orbit. Presumably that was where she was now, given the scale of her surroundings.

Great. Captured again – good job, Carter!

* * * * * * *

_Day Two_   
_Morrigan’s ship_

Ba’al’s image coalesced. “What progress have you made, Morrigan?”

“I have visited several of Anubis’s planets. Most have been uninhabited. However, on Telkis, I found a group of Tau’ri exploring the temple.”

“The Tau’ri? Were you able to capture them?”

“One of them. A female named Carter. I believe she is a member of –“

Ba’al smiled widely. “SG-1. Well done. She is extremely knowledgeable and quite important to them.” Ba’al looked aside, and then nodded.

“I am sending you something which may help. I have a recording of some of her superior’s time in my hands. It may give you some insight into the prisoner.” Looking directly back at her, Ba’al said, “Get as much information as you can out of the Tau’ri. I am especially interested in the Ancient weapon they possess which wiped out Anubis’s fleet. Contact me once you have broken her. Do not allow her to escape.”

Morrigan nodded. “Understood.”

The transmission faded. “A valuable prize, indeed.” Morrigan smiled widely. “Perhaps I will not be in your service for much longer, Ba’al.”

She turned and walked out of the room. Two of her Jaffa were flanking the doorway. Morrigan paused and ordered, “Retrieve the Tau’ri from her cell. Place her in the interrogation chamber on the center table. She will tell me what she knows.”

* * * *

As soon as the Jaffa guards opened the door to her cell, Sam started swinging. She knocked one of them out and was working on another when they zatted her from the hallway.

Carter awoke on a cold metal table, her ribs and head aching. She was lying on her back, held in place by a shackle on each wrist and what felt like matching cuffs around her ankles. There was enough light to see the three Jaffa and the Goa’uld in the room with her. She could see a few other things in the room with her that she could not immediately identify. Other “stations” perhaps?

The table tilted as the Goa’uld stepped closer. Sam wrists ached as they started to bear more of her weight.

“Carter. Your planet was recently attacked by Anubis. Your people managed to defeat his fleet using some sort of weapon. I do not believe it was of your making. The Tau’ri are not capable of anything near that level of technology.” The derision in her voice was plain.

Sam’s eyes widened ever so slightly in response. “What - do you think you are the only one who can discover information about their enemy?” A wicked smile crossed the Goa’uld’s face.

“It is a weapon left behind by the Ancients, yes? How did you activate it? How does it work?”

Sam looked carefully at the Goa’uld in front of her, wracking her brain for information. There was Celtic style knotwork on her bracers as well as the golden torc at her throat. Hadn’t Daniel encountered one of the Celtic gods when he infiltrated the summit meeting? Her eyes darted to the Jaffa at the door with a Raven helmet in place. A name clicked into place.

“So, let me guess. You must be Morrigan?”

“Yes – I see I have not been entirely forgotten by your people.” She smiled again. “Good.” Sam’s eyes darted around the room, looking at the guards.

“Tell me about the Ancient weapon on your planet,” the Goa’uld said, reclaiming Sam’s attention. “How did you control it? How did you command it to target the individual ships?”

“I had nothing to do with that.” True enough.

“What other information was in the Ancient repository?”

Carter answered simply, “I don’t know.”

The Goa’uld’s arm came up and suddenly Sam’s world went a little red around the edges. Pain flooded through her. She recognized this sensation – a ribbon device. After a few moments, it stopped. Sam shook her head against the fading pain.

“How is the weapon accessed?”

“No.”

“What is the controlling mechanism?” Morrigan waited. Sam did not speak.

“I can promise you that you will regret your defiance, Tau’ri. Tell me of the weapon!”

“Not going to happen.”

The Goa’uld cocked her head to one side. “Fine.” Her hand came back up and Sam’s world was haloed in red again. It lasted longer this time. Sam could feel the sounds building in the back of her throat. Finally, it stopped.

Sam could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. The Goa’uld had turned slightly away. Between ragged breaths Sam heard herself say, “I’ve had better.”

As the Goa’uld focused on her again, rage transforming her cold features into a snarl, Sam thought briefly that she had perhaps spent too many years serving with Jack O’Neill. The ribbon device came back into view and the world dissolved into blinding white.

* * * * * * *


	2. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non-con moments in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of these canon characters. No copyright infringement intended. No foul, no profit, no sue.

* * * * * * *

_**Day Two – evening**_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

Jack spent the day spinning his wheels, trying not to think about where Sam might be - what she could be going through. Not like he didn’t already have a pretty good idea. He checked his watch. It’s already been almost 24 hours. He felt the tension crawling up his spine. Morrigan could be anywhere…

Closing a folder with slap, Jack decided he had stared at his desk long enough. It was possible Daniel would have some ideas now that he’d had a chance to shake off the anesthesia. Be a change of scenery at least.

Jack walked through the curtains separating Daniel from the rest of the medical unit.

Daniel opened his eyes. “Hey, Jack.”

Jack nodded in response and smiled at Daniel. “How ya holding up?”

“Okay. Any word on Sam?”

Jack sighed. “None as of yet. The group on ‘722 should be checking in soon. Balinsky should have an estimate as to how much they’ve got left to do there.”

Daniel scratched his hands through his hair. “Okay. I had wanted to ask you… Would it be all right if I had a look at what he brings back? I just... I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get more of it translated before…”

Jack cut him off in mid stream. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Are you sure you’re okay?” Something seemed off about Daniel, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Yeah. I’m tired, I guess.” Daniel wasn’t really paying attention to Jack. It was almost like he was seeing something over Jack’s shoulder somewhere. _Focus, Daniel._

“Why don’t you try and get some rest – things will seem better in the morning. I’ll even bring you some of the good coffee out of your office.”

Daniel nodded and bedded down without any argument or explanation. It was possible he was just that tired. Jack was feeling kinda twitchy himself. Shaking his head, Jack headed back to his office.

* * * * * * *

_**Day Three**_   
_Early morning_   
_Morrigan’s ship_

Carter regained consciousness in the same chamber, exactly where she had lost it – lying on the cold metal table in the middle of the room. Her head still ached from the aftereffects of the ribbon device. There was one Jaffa guard near the door standing at loose attention. When he saw her move, he turned through the open doorway and shouted something.

Footsteps echoed out in the hall. A few minutes later, Morrigan came in, flanked by several burly guards.

“I will ask you once more, Carter, to tell me how the Ancient weapon on your planet is activated.”

Sam chose silence as her answer.

Morrigan shrugged. Turning to the Jaffa in the room, she simply waved a hand and walked away. Rough hands unlocked Sam’s shackles and pulled her off the table. Sam did not even have time to take a breath before the first blow landed hard across her face. She heard the door hiss shut as the men closed in around her. There were seven of them, swatting and grabbing at her.

Sam returned a few blows, but strong hands took hold of her arms and held her in place. Blood dripped from her nose and the corner of her mouth. One of the men leaned slightly forward and Sam did her best to break his nose with her forehead. The man holding her right arm punched her solidly in the kidneys. Thick fingers grabbed her left breast in a bruising grip. One of them roughly explored the muscles of her thighs while someone else backhanded her across the face. This was like something out of a nightmare - trapped in a circle of angry men who had been given leave to do with her whatever they wanted.

Their hands were everywhere – hitting, groping, and swinging at Sam from all sides. It slowly escalated. They seemed to be more excited at getting to take their vengeance out on a female form than actually molesting her. Sam was struck repeatedly in the face and blows fell across her chest and abdomen. They taunted her and incited each other. Hands fondled her intimately only to return immediately after with a hard slap or punch. Her legs grew weak and she began to sag in her captors’ arms.

Eventually they let her fall to the ground and most everything became kicks. Sam felt the bone in her left shin crack as one of them landed a particularly vicious blow. She retaliated and managed to catch him off guard. As his foot came close again, she grabbed it and twisted with all her might. The man fell to the ground to be laughed at by his cohorts. Sam tried to crawl away, but was snagged by her belt and drug back into the circle. Someone grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back.

Then they just stopped. The Jaffa stared at her coldly, leering down at her, almost as if they were considering their options. Sam took an uneasy breath and felt the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. She was absolutely terrified and _everything_ hurt. One of them chuckled and reached down. His hand searched for the edge of her shirt, trying to get beneath it. _This_ she understood. Sam grabbed the hand and broke the thumb. The man snarled and punched her in the ribs. The blows began raining down again almost immediately.

Sam pulled her arms up and knees in and tried to keep their feet away from her head. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath. One large boot landed squarely on her rib cage and she felt the sharpest pinch in her side. It only took a few moments for the wheezing to start. The world dimmed just a bit as the oxygen levels in her blood started to fall.

Again, she tried to capture a boot and yank. She wasn’t successful this time. In response, the boot stomped heavily on her forearm and then kicked her solidly in the ribs. Sam heard the bones crack this time. She coughed and felt the blood spray against her teeth. Breathing was becoming difficult and Sam’s vision was getting black around the edges. Her world was dwindling down to the taste of her own blood and the smell of sweat. Her muscles weren’t really listening anymore. She knew she had numerous broken bones and her right arm had gone completely numb.

Sam stopped reacting and it seemed to encourage the Jaffa. Blows were falling more quickly. Sam started to drift away. She could feel a bubbling sensation in her lungs. A hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back. A boot was placed squarely across her throat. The pain was receding as the darkness grew. Sam knew she was drowning in her own blood. The blows had stopped and the pawing had resumed in full force. She felt her shirt hem being pulled up. Their hands pinched and prodded at her now still and apparently acquiescent body.

The door hissed open and Sam could hear the sharp click clack of the Goa’uld’s footsteps. A loud voice filled the air. The hands mercifully fell away as the Jaffa stepped back immediately. Her last memory as her vision went black was the harsh Goa’uld voice.

* * * * * * *

_Day Three_   
_Early morning_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

Jack was downstairs in the gate room when SG teams 5 and 13 came through the wormhole, followed by SG-3. All of them looked exhausted. “Any good news for me?”

Balinsky walked slowly forward, grime smeared across his cheeks. “General O’Neill, I think I know why they were there, but as to where they might go next, I’ll need a little bit of time.”

“Okay – let’s talk.” Turning to the rest of the soldiers, he said, “Full debrief in one hour, gentlemen.”

Balinsky handed his weapons off to an airman, shouldered his pack and followed Jack upstairs into the conference room.

“Okay, what’s going on – what are they looking for?”

“The ruins used to belong to Anubis – it was one of his strongholds. The glyphs also talk about another place, a fort of some kind. It mentions a place of power. I’ll need some help with the translations.”

Jack looked carefully at Balinsky. There were dark circles under each eye. “Right now, you need a shower, a hot meal, and some sleep.”

“But, sir –”

“I know you want to help, and you have. Go get cleaned up and get some food. After the debriefing, you will get some sleep – at least four hours. Once you wake up you can get started. Daniel should be able to help you if you get stuck. He’s probably going stir crazy and could use something to do.” Maybe getting to work on the translations would snap him out of this funk.

Balinsky gave a hearty sigh and said, “Yes, sir.”

* * * *

_Cheyenne Mountain_   
_Mid-afternoon_

There was a hesitant knock at the door and a voice said, “General O’Neill – may I have a word with you?”

Jack looked up – it was Dr. Balinsky.

“Come in – have a seat.” The man walked forward and sat stiffly. His hands clenched and unclenched on the arms of the chair. Jack did not need his years of experience to see Dr. Balinsky’s uneasiness.

“What is it – did you finish the translations?” Jack’s paranoia began to flare up.

“No, actually. I did as you asked and went to see Dr. Jackson for confirmation on some of the more obscure glyphs. Well, sir, um…” He swallowed nervously. “He wouldn’t help me. He wouldn’t look at the photos. He kept saying that I had missed something - that he needed to go back to ‘722 himself.”

“Wait - what? Daniel refused to translate something?” Jack sat back heavily in his chair.

“Yes, sir. I just thought it was odd.”

What the hell? Did Daniel crack his skull on the ramp? “Thank you for letting me know – I’ll go check. Find Teal’c. He may be able to help.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll go right know – I’ll get it finished as soon as I can.”

* * * *

Jack walked into the infirmary. Daniel was lying staring at the ceiling, his face as somber as Jack had ever seen it.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Jack.”

“How ya’ feeling?”

“A little bit better. Though I’m sure you’ve already spoken with the doctors.” Daniel said with a smirk.

Jack shrugged, his hands still in his pockets.

“I just wanted to stop by and check on you. See if you needed anything.”

“Thanks. I’m alright.”

O’Neill sat down and waited. He knew there was something extremely odd going on in Daniel’s mind - he could see it on his face clear as day.

“Jack…”

“Daniel?”

“…I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for leaving Sam behind.” He carefully studied the far wall, his eyes full of sorrow.

“Daniel - there was nothing you could have done. Carter’s your commanding officer, she ordered you through the ‘gate. Then you got _shot_. What exactly could you have done differently?”

“I… um…”

“In your shoes, I don’t know what I could have done.”

“But, Jack, I…” Daniel started again.

“Look – I wasn’t there – I didn’t see exactly what happened. But I know you, I know Teal’c, and I know Carter and if things happened the way you say they did, then everyone made the right call. It just didn’t come out the way anybody wanted. You know that can happen in the field.”

Jack leaned forward slightly, his mind racing. “As it is, things could’ve worked out differently… worst possible outcome, all three of you wound up in enemy hands or dead. Did you think about that?”

Daniel sighed deeply in response.

“This is not your fault. Don’t start thinking that. It doesn’t do you or Carter any good. Understand?” Daniel nodded, his eyes still downcast, though he did not look convinced.

“Where exactly is this coming from, anyway? You’re no green recruit. You’ve seen more field time than most SG team members.” Jack’s brows bunched together. “What’s going on here?”

“I don’t know… I just keep thinking I could have done something differently and she would have had the time to get to the ‘gate.”

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to Jack. “It’s sitting here, doing nothing. It’s making me nuts – knowing she’s out there and I can’t help. Has the team returned from ‘722 with the rest of the rubbings? Or maybe I’ve got something in my notes that I took when I was there. C’mon - can’t you convince them I need to get back to work? Please, I’ve got to do something.”

Jack finally _looked_ at Daniel carefully - the normally active blue eyes were slightly dilated and had a confused look in them, almost like he couldn’t focus properly. Sorrow and regret lined his face. Jack got to his feet and said, “Yeah, I understand. I’ll see what I can do. You just try and get a little more rest, okay?” He patted Daniel on the arm.

Over the years Jack had watched Daniel’s gradual metamorphosis from a young, eager scholar into the seasoned professional he was now. The simpering, confused man lying in that bed was not Daniel. Not by a long shot.

Pulling the curtain closed, Jack looked around until he found one of the doctors. “Dr. Varen, may I have a word with you?”

“Yes, sir, what can I do for you?” Jack did not know this man well – he had not interacted much with the new doctors now that he had stopped going off-world.

“What sort of medication is Dr. Jackson on?” Jack tried to keep the heat out of his voice.

The man cocked his head and looked surprised, but quickly responded, “I’m not sure, I’ll need to check.”

Moving quickly, Dr. Varen pulled the chart open and asked Jack, “Is there a problem? There have been no adverse affects noted in his chart.”

“Just - is it something different than he normally gets?”

“Actually, yes.” The man smiled at Jack. “There have been a few new options available for pain management that seem to have less troublesome side…”

Jack cut him off, “Whatever he is on, switch it to something he has taken before.”

Dr. Varen cleared his throat and said, “General, Dr. Jackson has an… unusual medical history. I understand your concerns about your personnel, but I assure you this new medication performed excellently in the clinical trials and I thought it best to give it a try in Dr. Jackson’s case.” The doctor gave Jack a reassuring, slightly condescending smile.

Jack responded, feeling his color start to shift. “I don’t care what new options you might have, but Daniel is not acting like himself. I expect him to be upset, but this is _not_ his normal attitude. Have the nurses mentioned anything to you about his behavior?”

“Well, yes, but I thought with one of his teammates MIA that he would naturally b-b-be…” The man began to stammer, as he seemed to realize how upset the Brigadier General standing in front of him actually was.

“Think again,” Jack snapped. “Our nurses are bright and perceptive and know most of our people very well. If they have an observation about a patient, not only are you to make a note of it in that patient’s chart, you are to follow through with an actual inquiry.” Jack took a step forward. “Am I _understood_ , Major?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” came out of the man’s mouth, completely unbidden.

Jack turned sharply and stalked away. A brief, sharp pang of grief struck through him as he walked out of the infirmary. _God, I miss Janet._

* * * *

Later that afternoon, Teal’c tapped on Jack’s office door. Jack looked up and motioned for him to come inside. “Yes, sir. I understand.” Teal’c frowned slightly at the base of the phone, his trepidation clear.

“Thank you. Goodbye, Mr. President.” He hung up the phone. Jack looked up at Teal’c who was standing in front of the desk. “What’s up?”

“We have finally contacted the Tok’ra – their representative Mikar is waiting to speak with you, O’Neill.” _About damn time they answered us_.

Jack headed quickly into the control room. “Mikar - this is General Jack O’Neill.”

A low voice rumbled over the speakers, “Greetings, General O’Neill.”

“We have a bit of a situation and I’m hoping you might be able to help us out.”

“What would you ask of us?”

Jack fidgeted for a moment, and finally said, “Colonel Carter has been captured by a Goa’uld named Morrigan. We’re hoping you have some idea about where she is, maybe give us a hand in getting her out.”

“I am familiar with this Goa’uld,” Mikar replied.

“What can you tell us?”

“I can offer you some information on what we know of her forces and where she was last seen, but this was some time ago – at least several months. I will send it through.”

“Okay, that would be more than we have now.” Jack looked at Walter. “Well?”

“Receiving data stream now, General.”

“Thank you. What about a little assistance if we can pinpoint her current location?”

“I am sorry. At the moment, our numbers are already stretched too thin to give you any aid in rescuing Colonel Carter.”

“What about contacting Selmak?” _I’m pretty sure Jacob would like to know his daughter is missing!_

“I am sorry, General, but Selmak is currently occupied on a mission, and cannot be reached at this time.” _Why am I not surprised?_

Jack swore softly under his breath and did his best to keep his tone diplomatic. “Thank you for your assistance, Mikar. Please have Selmak contact us as soon as he gets back.”

“I will, General.” The connection abruptly closed.

Jack watched the light die away in the Gateroom. He felt some of his hope go with it. Despite his reluctance to ask them, he had been counting on the Tok’ra to have something they could use. Jack felt anger percolating just under the surface of his skin. Taking a couple of deep breaths helped slightly and enabled him to speak instead of shout. “Go through what they sent us. I want a timetable of her recent movements and numbers of her troops.”

* * * * * * *

Carter opened her eyes and realized she was breathing without pain. But she was also cold – very cold. She was lying on the floor, back in her dark cell. Sam took a couple of good breaths and tried to stand. The world spun and Sam gasped. She realized she had not fully recovered from her second visit to the sarcophagus.

Sam closed her eyes and could see the Jaffa standing above her, their smirking faces, their feet stomping and kicking her again and again. She opened her eyes and tried to concentrate on _now_. No one was hurting her right _now_. Though she was sure that would change shortly _._ Sam struggled to get to the cot, moaning in relief once she was lying down. She held up her right hand, flexed it a few times for reassurance.

It was so cold in here, she was surprised she could not see her own breath. The front of her shirt was stiff with dried blood. She tried not to think about that too hard, her hand seeking out her dogtags. If she was dead, one of them would be gone.

Sam had read the abridged version of Jack’s suffering under the hands of Ba’al. The interrogations, the torture, the endless trips to the sarcophagus. She knew it was going to get worse. It would probably never get better. She pulled the thin blanket over her and tried to get comfortable on the hard cot.

* * * * * * *

_**Day Four**_   
_Early afternoon_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

As he walked away from the mess hall after pretending to eat lunch _again_ , Jack noticed people watching him surreptitiously as he passed by. Now that he thought about it, he realized people had started treating him with kid gloves since sometime yesterday. Hell – they probably had a point. With Carter gone and Daniel out of his mind, maybe he had been a little more on edge than normal. Not more than an hour ago, Jack had found himself yelling at Walter for no apparent reason. He had to get her back. With everyone he’d lost over the years, he didn’t think he could survive losing her too…

Jack felt a black pit starting to pull him in. His stomach was churning, and he could feel his hands turning into fists as his mind wandered. He remembered when Carter was lost with the Prometheus, he couldn’t think straight. Gone MIA during the fight with the Kull warriors. And those terrible moments when he thought she died on the Replicator ship. She wasn’t Daniel, who could apparently survive anything.

Jack stopped still in the hallway and turned towards the gym. He was sure nothing had magically appeared in his inbox in the last twenty minutes, but if he didn’t get rid of some of this anger, he was going to strangle someone.

* * * * * * *

Carter tossed and turned on the narrow cot, trying to shake the last vestiges of the nightmare from her mind. The Jaffa had been leering over her again, and this time Morrigan had not stopped them from going further. Her empty stomach twisted with remembered fear. Sam stretched her legs out, trying to relieve the aching in her knees.

Sam could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Feigning sleep, she listened intently, trying to decide how many there were. “Up, Tau’ri. The Queen commands your presence.” She laid there, waiting for them to come to her. The door opened and one of them – no, two – entered the cell.

The cot shook with the force of a kick. “Rise, woman.” She responded with a kick out towards his knees, grabbing for the zat gun on his hip. Sam felt the crack of bone beneath her heel as she kept moving. Another Jaffa moved towards her, swinging a staff weapon in the confined space. She ducked under the swing and looked up just in time to see a zat blast shooting towards her.

Sam awoke to blackness. She was once again lying on her stomach with what felt like shackles on her wrists and ankles, stretching her out completely. Her jacket was gone and her feet were bare. She blinked and moved her head, trying to clear her vision and then she realized there was a blindfold across her eyes. A male voice said something and then there were footsteps approaching. It was the languid stride she had come to associate with Morrigan.

No one spoke to her. The metal table felt warm beneath her cheek. Sam sensed movement behind her and then a long, sharp pain blossomed across her back accompanied with the crack of a whip. It was immediately followed by another strike. Morrigan said, “You have no reason to assault my guards. You will not escape by attacking them.”

Another crack. Sam ground her teeth, wanting to cry out in pain.

“They do my bidding and are therefore under my protection.”

The whip struck a fourth time. “Do you understand?” When Sam did not respond, another strong blow fell. “Answer me, Tau’ri!”

“Yes! Yes, I understand!”

“Good.” Sam felt movement at the other ends of the chains as unseen hands quickly turned her over. She hissed as she was laid on her back, the weight of her body pressing onto the open wounds. The room was too warm. Sam was starting to sweat. The shackles pulled at her joints as her limbs were stretched even further out.

“Now, tell me of the weapon your people used to defeat Anubis’s fleet. Where did you find it?” The whip cracked but the blow did not fall. Sam felt herself flinch involuntarily. “Tell me, Tau’ri.”

After a moment, the whip struck along her thigh. The blow did not feel as harsh as those on her back. “How is it powered? I know your people are not capable of producing such a device on their own.” Another two blows across her legs in quick succession, harder than the last. She bit her lip against the pain and tried not to whimper.

“I don’t know anything about that.” The whip struck again, this time the blow fell across her abdomen and ribcage. She couldn’t even flex away from the blows. The chains had her completely exposed.

“Do not lie to me.” Another crack of the whip fell, this time across her chest and face. Sam felt blood running down her cheek. “Do not play dumb. I know who you are, Samantha Carter.”

Sam felt adrift in the dark. It all seemed so unreal. No sight. No sound but her own thumping heart and the Goa’uld’s angry voice. The smell of sweat mixing with the coppery tang of blood.

The end of the whip snapped the air inches above her face. She flinched against the table. “I know what sort of knowledge you possess. I know how valuable you are to the Tau’ri.” Another strike hit, this time across the bottom of her feet. “You will not escape from here. You will live, or die, at my pleasure, at my choosing. If I choose to I can give you to my Jaffa as their plaything for a few days. It doesn’t matter how often they kill you – I will bring you back again,” the lash fell across Sam’s chest and upper arm, “and again,” the whip struck her throat, “and again!”

Instead of the expected crack of the whip, the white hot pain of the ribbon device enveloped her. Sam screamed at the pain and writhed against her bonds. It went on for several moments. It stopped abruptly and Sam fought to fill her lungs.

“Tell me, Tau’ri. Tell me what you know!” A hand stroked soothingly up the front of her leg. “Your stay here does not have to be like this. I do not enjoy treating you this way.”

Sam took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain of the sweat seeping into her wounds. “No,” Sam said. Focus - another breath. “My name is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of Stargate Command.” _Breathe._ “My name is Lieu...” The ribbon device was turned on her again and she fought in vain to keep from crying out.

* * * * * * * 


	3. Captivity

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of these canon characters. No copyright infringement intended. No foul, no profit, no sue.   
   
* * * * * * *

_Day Four_   
_Early evening_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

At the end of the day, Jack stopped by the infirmary to check on Daniel. He dreaded walking back in there… What if he still wasn’t himself? What if there was something else wrong with him? Taking a deep breath, he parted the curtains leading to Daniel’s bed.

Daniel was propped up in bed. There were books spread out on the tray in front of him and one open on his lap. His head popped up and bright blue eyes met his. “Hey!”

 _Oh, thank God._ “How are you feeling today?”

“Better. I still hurt some, but I can _think_.”

Jack smiled.

“Okay, and sitting up really sucks.”

Jack snagged a chair and sat down next to the bed. “How is the translation coming?”

“Pretty good. There’s a lot to get through. Balinsky hit a few odd glyphs and I’ve been working on figuring them out while he keeps going. I thought you were him, actually.” Daniel closed the book in his hands, marking his place with a finger.

“Anything else?”

“I want to start looking for references to Morrigan and I can’t do that here. I need to get back to my lab – there’s not enough room here and I’m not exactly sure where the books I need are.” Daniel looked at Jack. “Can you at least get me a day pass out of here?”

“Going stir crazy already?”

“No. Well, yes, but that’s not the point.”

Getting to his feet, Jack said, “I will see what I can do.”

* * * * * * *

Jack closed the door to his quarters behind him. He was exhausted - it had been a long day. He crossed to his bed and leaned over to take off his boots. Sitting up again, Jack’s gaze fell on Carter’s hat, sitting on his desk.

Unbidden, memories of her started closing in. He had spent the so much of the last eight years of his life with her.

Jack remembered standing with her in the darkened hold of a scout ship, losing himself in the ever-increasing roar of Ancient knowledge in his head. Carter had wanted to talk to him, to bare her soul and he had shut her down with “I know.” Truth be told, he didn’t know. He just couldn’t bear to hear it. Whatever _it_ was. Was it an honor to serve with you, sir, or something else, something deeper, more personal? Something that they would never be able to take back?

Jack remembered sitting in that chair countless feet beneath the ice, Carter’s warm breath on his cheek, pleading with him not to go. How badly Jack had wanted to answer her, to show her how much he felt. Her blue eyes wide and clear, intense as an endless desert sky. So full of determination.

Guilt began whispering in Jack’s ear. _He_ had been the one to close the iris. _He_ had left her behind. Maybe Daniel had been wrong. What if Carter had been conscious? What if her radio had been damaged and she didn’t hear him? What if she tried to come through? She might not have been taken - she could be dead now, splattered into atoms on the inside of the iris. Gone forever. There was no way to know – no evidence either way.

Now, all that Jack was left with was hope. The best choice was to believe she was still out there, that he had left her behind on a world he would never see. Otherwise, he would go crazy very, very quickly.

* * * * * * *

_**Day Five**_   
_Mid-afternoon_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

The SGC contacted all of their allies, but absolutely no one had a lead on where Morrigan might be. The Asgard were sympathetic, but could not offer any real aid at this time. The Tok’ra had shared some tidbits of information, but all of it was outdated. It was frustrating as hell, and there was no one to yell at but his staff.

“Get it finished by the end of your shift! Dismissed.” The frightened airman in front of him turned and beat a hasty retreat.

Jack was staring down at his desk and looked up as the door swung back open almost immediately. “You better have – oh, sorry, T. Come on in.” He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

Teal’c took in his ragged appearance with a wary eye. “Are you well?”

Jack had not slept more than two hours in a row since Carter’s disappearance, and knew it was starting to show. “Yea, I’m fine.” Even Walter had started to look at him like he’d lost it.

Teal’c’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You do not appear to be “fine” O’Neill.”

“Huh.” A shuffling step signaled Daniel’s approach. Jack gave a half-smile, grateful for the interruption. Teal’c sat down and let the matter drop as Daniel walked into the room.

“Daniel – how are you?”

“Feeling better, thanks.” He sat down slowly, grimacing slightly.

“How are the translations coming?”

“Complete. I sent Balinsky off to bed. He was exhausted.”

“What did you find? Any leads? Anything?” Jack leaned forward and started fiddling with the paperwork in front of him.

“The ruins are all that is left of a large citadel, held by Anubis as well as Ra for a short time. The writings on the walls are a history of the planet, and of course some glorification of various Goa’uld rulers. There is a description of a stronghold containing not only great knowledge but also a weapon of enormous power. One capable of transmitting godly wrath over vast distances.”

“What?” Jack did not like the sound of that one bit.

Daniel said, “That was probably what Morrigan was looking for. But I didn’t see anything in those ruins that could still house any sort of weapon or ancient library.”

“Okay – but please tell me you have some possible locations.”

“There are pieces missing. That place took some heavy fire at one point. I’m hoping to do some cross referencing and find the supposed location of the weapon and the library, but it’s going to take a while.” Daniel could probably find anything in his books and journals, given enough time.

“Could this not be the same planet the NID was seeking several years ago?” Teal’c asked.

“It’s a possibility," Daniel said thoughtfully. "Frankly, we became so sidetracked with the Replicators, I never got back to looking for it.”

“Well, if we can’t tell where the weapon is from the ruins, then hopefully neither could she. Is there anything in the mythology that might be helpful with Morrigan?”

Daniel nodded. “To the Irish Celts, Morrigan was an important goddess, very powerful and enigmatic. The closest translation of the name is Phantom Queen. She was sometimes referred to as _the_ Morrigan, suggesting a group rather than a single individual. Often seen as a triple goddess, she would sometimes appear as a raven. Morrigan is associated with war, death, fate, sometimes also the earth and fertility. There has been some association with various goddesses of the Celtic tribes of Gaul, and some also suggest a connection to the Valkyries of Norse mythology.”

Jack interrupted when Daniel paused for air. “And nowadays….”

“Unfortunately, I did not get much of a read on her when we encountered her at the summit. Uh - Osiris sort of dominated my attention.” Daniel admitted sheepishly.

“Teal’c - what do you know about her?”

“I know little. Morrigan and Apophis were not allies. I do know it is said she appears to be more careful with the lives of her Jaffa than other Goa’uld.”

“C’mon – we’ve got to know something that can help us find her,” Jack huffed.

Daniel took a breath and decided to try a different tack. “Okay - let’s think this through. What is current situation amongst the System Lords?”

Teal’c spoke up. “They are fighting amongst themselves again. Ba’al has broken his agreement with the other System Lords and is conquering territory quickly. The fighting has grown fierce.”

“Therefore, Morrigan, as well as the other System Lords, would all be trying to find anything to give them an advantage in their fight against Ba’al.” Daniel said.

Jack chimed in, “So they all could be on the hunt for anything Anubis might have left behind. Lovely thought, that. But why go to _that_ planet? Why now? Was it just bad timing?”

“I think so - the settlement on that planet hasn’t been inhabited for some time, as far as I could tell. Probably centuries,” said Daniel.

“So, how do we find her? Do we know which planets Anubis used to call home?”

Daniel sighed. “If you can convince the doctors to let me spend some time in my lab, I may have better luck – there is just too much stuff to keep carting down to the infirmary and I need more room. It’s a long shot, but there might be some places we can check out.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get you out. Teal’c, I need you to go and have a chat with Bra’tac. He might be able to help us out with some information.”

Teal’c gave a single nod in response. Jack saw his two friends exchange a very pointed look as Teal’c rose to his feet and walked out, closing the door behind him. Daniel sat in the chair, looking peaceful and calm.

“Yes, Daniel?”

“You know Sam always acted this way when you were off somewhere in trouble.”

“Oh, really? And exactly what way is that?” And here comes the lecture, Jack thought.

“She never stopped. She barely slept, she didn’t eat. Didn’t you ever notice that every time you came back, Sam was always paler and thinner? God, she was hell to live with while you were frozen in Antarctica. Even years ago, when you were trapped on Edora, I thought Janet was going to confine her to the infirmary. She drove herself crazy trying to build that particle beam generator to rescue you.”

“Daniel, Carter can always focus on a problem to the exclusion of everything else in the universe. I’ve seen you do the same thing. It doesn’t really matter if it’s me MIA or a new gizmo that won’t behave.” _I can’t **do** anything else, Daniel. I feel guilty enough already. Stop making it worse._

Jack pointed at his inbox and said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got things to do.” _Talking about Carter like this is not going to help. Go away._

Daniel folded his hands and looked positively serene. _I swear, he looks like a damn monk._ Finally he said, “C’mon, Jack. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Jack glared at Daniel but finally growled, “Okay? No, I’m not okay. Are you okay?” He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

“How many times do we get to cheat death, Daniel? You and I both have been through our nine lives and then some. I just…” Jack felt his voice waver slightly. “What if our luck is finally gone?”

“Jack… She’ll be… she is…” Daniel vainly searched for something to say that might help.

“Sam is what? Fine? Going to _be_ fine? Going to be tortured to death? Going to come back with just a few bumps and bruises? Going to be miraculously rescued by the Tok’ra? Going to come back after a brief Ascension, hale and whole and in perfect health?” Jack rose to his feet and began to pace in earnest.

“Daniel, it has not been that long since she was taken by the damn Replicators.” Jack’s nerves were shot and his temper had finally begun to get the best of him. “I don’t know if she can handle being alone in the hands of a Goa’uld!”

The volume of Jack’s voice dropped abruptly as he realized he was beginning to yell. “When Ba’al had me… I know you don’t remember, but that son of a bitch tortured me to death and then revived me more times than I could count just so he could do it all over again. I somehow doubt they’ve taken Carter to have some tea and cake!”

“I do have _some_ memory of that time, Jack. I know this is going to be bad.” Daniel looked up. “I should have waited until she…”

“Ah!” Jack cut him off abruptly. “I am not mad about that.” Daniel cocked his head disbelievingly and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I am. But not at you. You and Teal’c followed orders. And Carter made the right call.” There was a moment of tense silence.

“Sorry, I’m just…” Jack scrubbed his fingers through his close-cropped hair.

Daniel tried again. “What happened this morning, Jack? Talk to me.”

Jack swore softly under his breath. Almost against his will, the words began pouring out of him, the frustration finally finding an outlet. “I spent an hour on the phone this morning trying to convince the Joint Chiefs that we could find Carter. That we _would_ find her.”

“They were not concerned about Carter or her well-being. No, no, no, no. They were concerned because the foremost expert on our Ancient technology, on our global defensive capabilities, has been captured again. That her knowledge would fall into the wrong hands, and compromise our position. If they had their way, they’d chain her up in a subbasement lab at Area 51 and never let her out.”

“I’m sorry, Jack. Sam’s worked wonders so many times, I don’t know what we’d do without her. Obviously, neither do they.”

Jack sighed as he sat back down. “How can no one know where this damn Goa’uld is? The Tok’ra have their people all over the place and they’ve got nothing.”

“I know you are frustrated and scared as hell. So am I, so is Teal’c. If she can be found, we will find her.” Jack made a deep grumbling noise in response.

“Listen to me. You are exhausted. You are upset and you are not thinking clearly. You’ve got to try and get some rest if you want to help with this. This is _Sam_. She’s been in enemy hands before. I am sure she will be in enemy hands again. Trust that she can handle this until we find her.”

Jack looked at Daniel and said, “Yea, I know she’s tough. But get out of here, Dr. Freud. You’ve got research to do and I’ve got paperwork to finish.”

Daniel slowly got to his feet and said, “I’ll let you know what I find, Jack. Try and get some sleep tonight.”

After he left, Jack sighed and resisted the strong urge to break something. Letting his temper go at this point would be a very bad thing. Regardless of Carter’s situation, he still had a base to run.

* * * * * * *

Sam spluttered awake as cold water flowed over her face. Cold _salt_ water. She hissed through her teeth. Sam could feel every cut, every slice, every mark the whip had left on her skin. Her bones ached from the ribbon device. She tried to move, only to realize there was a band across her chest and her hands were attached somewhere down by her waist. The blindfold was still blocking her view. She was standing on smooth cobblestones. The water was cold against her bare feet, the cuts in the bottom stinging as the water rose.

Panic rose within her chest along with the pain. How long had she been on that table? When was the last time she was in the sarcophagus? How many days ago? Three? She ducked her head as best she could to take in some air. She was freezing - the water couldn’t be more than 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Her lower legs were quickly covered in icy liquid.

She had to get out of here. She had to get back home. Pete would never understand – if they could even tell him what happened. Sam pulled at her bonds, but nothing moved. Her feet felt frozen and burned at the same time. Had she not been held up by the band across her chest, she would have fallen.

Panic rose within her chest. She didn’t want to go back in the sarcophagus. How long before she wasn’t the one that came out again? The long buried memories of Jolinar told her it would not take many more trips. _How can I possibly escape from here? Wherever here is?_

The water was lapping at her hips now. The cuts on her face had started bleeding again, as had most of the wounds on her back. She had lost count of the number of times the lash had struck. Morrigan had interspersed it with the ribbon device until Sam had passed out. Twice. Her skin felt cut to pieces.

Icy waves reached her waist and Sam started to shiver. _Pete – I am sorry. You deserve better than a letter telling you I am MIA and presumed dead._ Sorrow and regret began eating away at her resolve. _I am sorry I could not be what you deserve._ The water rose quickly to her chest and the stream cascading over her began to slow. Now that the water was not roaring around her, Sam could hear the echoes of the splashes off the stone. It sounded tall, but not very wide. If she were on a planet, she would guess she was in the bottom of a well.

Once the water reached her chin, the flow abruptly ceased. After a few moments, there was only a single drop heard. And then another. And another. It was a slow and relentless rhythm. Sam was shivering hard now, her teeth chattering painfully. The cold was seeping into her bones. Was hypothermia going to kill her or did she get to drown? Sam closed her eyes and tried very hard to just keep breathing.

* * * * * * *

_**Day Six**_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

Walter showed up for his post this morning to find Jack already sitting at his desk, typing away. He did not say a word to Jack, but an airman came in soon after bearing a tray with toast, cereal and a pitcher of coffee.

Jack knew the dark circles under his eyes were growing more pronounced with each passing day. Sleep had come briefly last night, but had only left him feeling more agitated than before. He could not remember his dreams, but Jack was certain that they had not been pretty.

He was going out of his mind. Jack knew it as sure as he knew his own name. What he wanted to know was how the hell Carter did this all those times he was stuck off-world… Captured… Lost… Frozen… Perhaps the fact that she was able to work on some way of actually recovering him helped. All he could do is sit and wait for information to come in. On the off chance someone knew where the hell Morrigan was these days. No one knew anything about this Goa’uld. How could that be?

Jack finished the last of his paperwork by midmorning and spent the rest of the day hovering near the gate room. Teams were out on several of the worlds Daniel had thought might be likely targets. There had been a few surprises, but no information on Morrigan or Carter.

Midway through the afternoon, the alarms sounded. “Unscheduled off-world activation,” came across the speakers. As Jack was walking into the control room, Walter turned and said, “It’s Teal’c, sir. Open the iris?”

Jack nodded. “Hopefully he has some good news for us.”

Teal’c was just coming down the ramp as Jack made it into the ‘gate room. “O’Neill – I bring word from Bra’tac.”

“And?”

“The Free Jaffa sent an infiltrator into Morrigan’s forces a few months ago. They are now attempting to contact him. Hopefully he has survived and will be in a position to assist ColonelCarter.”

 _Yes!_   “How soon before they’ll know?”

“Unfortunately, it may take a few days. I have returned to assist in the search from here. DanielJackson seemed most hopeful that he would have likely targets to explore.”

“We’ve got a few ideas. C’mon upstairs – we’ll talk in my office.”

* * * * * * *

_Day Six_   
_Morrigan’s ship_

Morrigan stepped into the chamber. Ba’al’s impatience showed clearly in his face, the hologram perfect in every detail. Morrigan squared her shoulders and faced him without hesitation. He might currently have the upper hand, but she would not cower in front of him.

“What has Carter told you?”

“Nothing. Yet.”

Ba’al raised an eyebrow. “I need results, Morrigan. That Tau’ri has all manner of useful information. Extract it.”

Morrigan felt the heat rise in her cheeks at his tone. “I understand.”

“I will contact you again soon. I expect answers.”

“And I will have them for you.” The image faded as Ba’al turned away. She felt her right hand clench into a fist. How she hated him.

Morrigan strode quickly from the chamber to the Jaffa waiting outside. “Ready a detention chamber for the Tau’ri female. Prepare enough gas for several days of confinement.”

* * * * * * *

_Day Six_   
_Cheyenne Mountain_

It was the end of the day and Jack was headed out of his office when Daniel came barreling up, still limping, cane forgotten somewhere. The shadows beneath his eyes were dark, but there was a look of relief on his face.

“Jack! I’ve found a description of a weapon close to the one in the writings on ‘722 on a planet called Utenka. There is a name similar to that listed on the Abydos cartouche. I have an address!”

“Have we been there before?” Any intel would help – he didn’t want to feed any more men to the snakes.

“I don’t think so.”

“C’mon – make sure the address is in the computer.”

Jack charged into the control room. “Sergeant O’Brien, I need a MALP ready ASAP. It will be headed to the coordinates Dr. Jackson will give you. Call Colonel Reynolds and have him report to my office immediately.”

* * * *

SG-3 had been gone almost two hours when the klaxons went off. Jack’s heart leapt. As soon as he made it into the control room, the disappointment and frustration on O’Brien’s face told him it was the wrong planet. Everyone on this base adored Carter, he reminded himself. Not just him. “What’d you find?” Nothing? More empty, useless ruins?!

“I’m sorry, sir.” Reynolds’ voice sounded hollow across the distance. “A Goa’uld made a visit here about two weeks ago. Took captives, supplies. I need a translator to get a better grip on who it was. They could also use some medical assistance here. From what I can tell, whoever it was, they’re long gone now.”

Damn it. “Okay – you hold the ‘gate, we’ll send another team through with supplies. Medics as well. Once they get there, you head back home.”

Jack looked up to see Daniel lurking in the doorway, his face somber. They exchanged a glance.  _Still not your fault, Danny boy._ Daniel turned and walked away, leaning heavily on the cane at his side.

* * * * * * *


	4. Captivity

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of these canon characters. No copyright infringement intended. No foul, no profit, no sue.  
   
_* * * * * * *_

_**Day Seven**_  
_Morrigan’s ship_

Sam awoke with a start at some sort of noise. It sounded harsh, guttural. The last thing she remembered she had been dying again. Painfully.

She opened her eyes and saw nothing. Was she still in the sarcophagus? It didn’t feel the same… She couldn’t think straight and there was an awful taste at the back of her throat. The air was thick and had a sickly sweet smell to it. Why couldn’t she see anything? Sam waved her hand in front of her face like a five year old. It felt as if she was floating in an endless, timeless void, nothing concrete to hold onto.

Sam was in the dark – utter, pitch black dark. But at least it was warm here. And dry. The temperature shift had to be what was making her head swim. Or lack of fluids, maybe? When was the last time she’d had anything to eat?

She was trying to piece together the sequence of the last few days when the noise sounded for a second time, startling her. She slowly realized it was the sound of someone screaming. Before she could even identify the voice as male or female, it faded.

Sam waited for it to start again, but there was only silence. Just laying here would do her no good. It was warm, wherever she was, and it felt like she was lying on flat stone. Sam stretched out her legs, feeling her muscles creak and pop. Her joints still ached.

Putting her hands forward, Sam realized there was a surface about three feet above her head. Reaching her hands out to either side, she found the walls quickly. The stone felt warm beneath her fingers. Sam estimated this space was roughly four feet wide and just over six feet long. She tried to figure out the cubic feet as a distraction, but couldn’t seem to make the math work in her head, no matter how hard she tried. The numbers kept scattering.

As Sam tried to focus on finding all of the edges of her prison, maybe finding a trapdoor, the screaming started once more, in earnest this time. It was someone crying out in terrible pain. She could do nothing but lie there and listen to the sound of someone being tortured. At the end of one of the howls, Sam realized the something in the voice reminded her of Jack O’Neill. She had never heard him make that sound.

But that wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be him. He wasn’t here. After a few horrible minutes, there was a dull scrape and thud noise and then the voice trailed off. Sam took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She could smell her own sweat and something else that she could not identify – something sweet and cloying, like rotten fruit. The small space was stuffy and the warmth was becoming oppressive. She could feel her pulse rate climbing and sweat pooling at the small of her back.

Then the sounds started again, louder this time. In the dark, with nothing but the noise, it felt like it went on forever. The longer it went on, the more it sounded like Jack. What would make a man scream like that? Her mind gave her frightening images in response. Sam had seen the clothing Jack was wearing when he was found after his time with Ba’al. He had been tortured horribly and senselessly – just as she would be. Mindless terror began to claw at her.

By the time the noise stopped, Sam was curled up in a small ball, quivering, and her hands over her ears. She slowly realized it was quiet, but she did not trust the silence.

Sam heard a soft voice say, “Carter,” almost like a whisper. She froze, listening intently. “Sam, please... Sam.” And then the most desperate sob, “Sam!” For all the world, it sounded like Jack O’Neill calling out to her. Then abruptly the screaming started again. Sam whimpered and frantically pressed the heels of her hands against the sides of her head to block out the overwhelming noise. Impossible – absolutely impossible! She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. He’s. Not. Here. He’s not here. He’s not here he’s not here he’snotherehe’snothereHE’SNOTHERE…

* * * * * * *

Carter was pinned to a web-like net, still clothed in the remnants of her uniform. It was coated in blood and filth. There were ragged burn holes across the shoulders and her hair was matted and dark with sweat. Fatigue and pain twisted her bruised features into a grimace. Blood ran from a fresh cut on her forehead. She was tired and hurting badly. Electricity suddenly arced through her body. Carter writhed silently, gritting her teeth until it stopped.

“Just tell me what I want to know, Samantha, and I will make all of the pain go away.” Ba’al’s voice echoed through the dark room. His fingertips stroked the side of her face gently.

She lifted her head and said softly, “I will never give in to you.”

“That’s too bad.” His arm moved just the slightest bit. Carter whimpered and then screamed as drops of acid began to eat into the skin across her belly.

“Once you come back out of the sarcophagus, my Jaffa will be waiting for you. I have promised them they could have a turn with you. After all, we’ve already had our time together haven’t we, Samantha?” Ba’al brushed a possessive hand up the inside of her thigh and she squirmed, unable to get away from him.

The Goa’uld clicked his tongue disapprovingly as his hand sought out her cheek again. “Did you not appreciate my attentions? I made sure you were not left wanting in any way. ” Carter closed her eyes and turned her head away, tears leaking down her cheek.

Ba’al’s arm moved again, pouring the smallest drops of acid across her chest. “No, no, my dear, you must stay with us for just a bit longer.” Carter screamed and thrashed as the acid worked its steady way towards her bones. He turned and reached for one of the knives laid out on the table next to him.

“Colonel!” Carter’s face turned and her eyes seemed to bore through his soul. “Sir, please, make him stop! Jack!!”

Strong hands on his shoulders shook him awake. “Jack - wake up! Jack!” Daniel’s voice finally cut through the haze.

Jack’s eyes flew open. “NO - Carter!” he called.

The hands dropped quickly as Daniel’s face swam into view. “You alright?”

Jack took in a big breath and let it out. He realized his face was damp and his throat felt scratchy. He tried to chase the nightmare’s images out of his head. It was hardly the first one he’d had since Carter’s disappearance.

After a moment, Jack nodded and sat up. Rubbing his hands across his eyes, he asked Daniel, “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 8:00 in the morning. I think your lack of sleep finally caught up with you.” Daniel picked his cane up off the floor and straightened slowly. “Go have a shower and I’ll meet you in your office with coffee and breakfast.”

Jack looked at his friend and sighed. “Did I miss something? I am still in charge here, right?”

“You have been running yourself into the ground.” He gave a sad smile. “Trust me – I recognize the symptoms.”

Jack nodded and said, “Okay. See you in twenty.”

* * * * * * *

_**Day Eight**_  
_Cheyenne Mountain_

Daniel was waiting in Jack’s office with oatmeal, toast and a pitcher of coffee. He could run on the stuff for days, and was probably the only thing keeping him upright at this moment.

Jack wandered in, his hair still damp. He felt worse than he did the day before. The lack of sleep was starting to wear away at him. Pouring himself a big cup of coffee, he turned to Daniel.

“You know, Daniel, I could ask you how long it’s been since you slept.”

Daniel smiled, clutching his own coffee. “Ah, but with enough of this, I don’t need sleep.”

“Uh-huh.” Jack sat down with his bowl of oatmeal. “What’s up? Another potential stronghold? A naquadah mine, mayhap?”

Daniel said, “Better. I found a direct reference to Morrigan. It was on a planet SG-9 visited about four years ago - P5X-572. The natives call it Hidane. She held power there only about three hundred years ago. As far as I can tell, she was their sole goddess. That might be a fallback point for her, now that Ba’al has gained so much power.”

“I don’t remember that one.”

Daniel gave a small grin. “We had our hands full with other things at the time.”

“What do we know?” Jack focused on the information, breakfast forgotten.

“The natives were friendly enough, and there was no evidence of Jaffa activity anytime recently. Their culture bears some similarities to some of the Celtic tribes. It has been some time since we’ve contacted them. Not sure what could have transpired since.”

“Okay. Let’s get a MALP ready and find out if Morrigan has come home to roost.”

* * * * * * *

One hour faded into the next – Sam had no idea how long she spent shaking alone in the dark. At some point she either fell asleep or passed out, because she blinked and was suddenly stretched out on the cold metal table again.

Morrigan’s pale face suddenly loomed above her. “Tell me, Carter. Tell me of the weapon your people possess. How is it accessed? What are you using to power it?”

Sam flinched. The deep voice hurt her ears. The edges of the room shifted and Sam blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden light. “I won’t tell you anything.” Her voice came out as a croak. Sam’s throat was dry and she could feel her hair plastered against her temples. She swallowed and almost gagged at the taste. How long had she been in that box?! What happened while she was out?

“Tell me of the Ancient weapon on your planet!” Morrigan leaned closer and Sam could feel the edges of a ribbon device pressing into her arm.

“No.” Sam took a deep breath and waited for the pain.

“Are you certain that is your answer? Surely you must know we’ll only torture him further if you continue to refuse to answer my questions…”

“Tort - torture who?” Sam suddenly felt very cold.

“O’Neill, of course.”

“That’s not possible.” Right? He’s not here – he _can’t_ be here!

“No?” Morrigan stepped aside and Jack was stretched out on a table next to hers. He was unconscious, his skin ashen and bloodied. His green BDU’s were scorched.

“This man came looking for you – offering himself up in your stead.” She snorted. “Stupid Tau’ri. As if I would ever let you leave.”

Carter’s stomach fell away, but she doggedly held onto logic, staring Morrigan down. “He’s not here. That cannot be General O’Neill. He wouldn’t come by himself.”

“Did I say that he came alone? He is in command of the Tau’ri military operation now – that means he can do anything he wants, does it not?”

Sam looked again – it definitely looked like Jack was lying next to her. That would certainly explain the screaming she had heard while she was locked in the dark. She had listened while he was tortured. Morrigan would make sure it happened again and again and again. Just like Ba’al. _Oh, please God, no._

“You have me – what do you need with him?” Sam tried desperately to find some sort of bravado, any scrap of courage that she had left. Would Jack really come for her? Yes, but not alone – who else could she have captured…

Morrigan smiled and chuckled softly. “I have heard tales of this Tau’ri …” Sam felt the color drain away from her face. Morrigan reached forward and ran her hand up O’Neill’s leg and over his stomach. Sam struggled futilely against her bonds as she watched.

“O’Neill’s fame precedes him. He is a formidable warrior who is responsible for the deaths of several System Lords. Though he is not young, he is still strong and relatively fit. I know he has a special bond with the Asgard. And I believe that Ba’al would like to have him again as well.” She smiled. “Perhaps Ba’al will pay dearly for this Tau’ri.” Morrigan’s hand ran across his cheek and up into his hair. Jack did not move. “Or perhaps I will keep him for myself.”

Looking at the Jaffa, Morrigan simply nodded. “Take her. Since she refuses to answer my questions, I will occupy myself with this one a while longer. As her superior, he should have the information I require.”

Four Jaffa surrounded her, unlocked her bonds and literally carried her from the room. Sam struggled against their grip, but she could not break free. “No – no! Leave him alone!”

As she passed through the doorway, Sam heard the ribbon device activate and Jack began to scream. The Jaffa carried her down the hall and threw her into a small cell she had not seen before. Sam tumbled, but did not get to her feet before the cell door closed behind them. She sank slowly to the floor and sat against the far wall.

Pulling her knees up against her chest, Sam buried her nose between them. She could feel the sobs building at the back of her throat as Jack’s screams echoed eerily down the hallway. This could not be happening – he wouldn’t come alone. Teal’c would not let him, no one would let him. There has to be a way out of this… She cringed as the screams broke off abruptly. Somehow the silence was worse.

A little while later, Morrigan walked through the outer archway, cleaning blood from her fingers with a rag. “O’Neill resists – but asks repeatedly after you.”

Sam glared at her through the bars, envisioning closing her fingers around that pristine, white throat. “He won’t tell you anything. And neither will I.”

“We shall see. I think you misjudge his strength. And yours.” Morrigan leaned forward. “I think that watching your pain will break him. Let’s see, shall we?” Morrigan extended her right arm towards Sam and the gem on the ribbon device began to glow.

* * * * * * *

Jack came back into his office, feeling the smallest glimmer of hope. SG-9 was checking out P5X-572 and hoped to make contact with the natives sometime this afternoon. Daniel had almost blown a gasket when Jack said he had to stay here, but Teal’c could go with them.

There was a message in the middle of his desk. It said simply, “Pete Shanahan called asking for Lt. Col. Carter.”

“Shit.”

* * * *

Jack walked into the control room.

“It’s SG-9’s code, General.”

“Open the iris, Walter.” Dim hope swelled within Jack.

“Audio connection established, Sir.”

“Major Thompson - what did you find?” C’mon. She had to show up somewhere, sometime…

“They don’t know anything, sir. Not a lot has changed since we were here last. They haven’t seen a Goa’uld or a Jaffa in decades.”

Another dead end. “Ask them if there is any way we can leave a MALP tucked into the trees somewhere for the time being. I want to be able to keep an eye on them. Morrigan may yet show up there. Once that’s done, come on back.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Damn, damn, damn. Where are you, Carter?

* * * * * * *

_**Day Nine**_  
_Cheyenne Mountain_

The klaxons echoed through the base followed by “Unscheduled off-world activation.”

Jack’s eyes popped open. The bedside clock read 03:42. A voice came over Jack’s intercom, “It’s Master Bra’tac, sir.”

Jack hit the com button and replied, “Open up and let him in. I’m on my way.” He grabbed a pair of pants and jammed his feet into his boots. Jack made it into the gateroom in record time. Bra’tac was pacing back and forth in front of the ramp, a look of worry creasing his features.

Bra’tac was pacing in front of the ‘gate. “O’Neill. I have news for you. We should be able to help.”

Jack gave a small smile and said, “God, I hope so. What do you have?”

“One of our people is within Morrigan’s guard. We have finally managed to contact him and he has confirmed that Colonel Carter is being held by Morrigan. They are currently on Morrigan’s Ha’tak and are not staying in one place very long.”

Knots of tension he had not noticed released in Jack’s shoulders. _At least I know she’s out there somewhere._ “Tell me there’s some good news.”

Bra’tac nodded. “He will contact us again once he knows their next destination. He is also prepared to do what he must to aid you in rescuing Colonel Carter.”

“Did he know her condition?” Jack asked.

Bra’tac hesitated for a moment, reluctant to burden his friend with such knowledge. “I know that she is still alive, and has been interrogated by Morrigan several times. He will do what he can to aid her.”

Jack could tell that Bra’tac was still holding something back. “What else is there?”

“Logash also told me that he fears Colonel Carter has begun to give in to Morrigan’s tactics.”

 _Son of a bitch._ “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’ve seen Carter endure quite a bit over the years. She’s tough.” He just hoped she could hold out for a few more days. There was more than enough information in that pretty blond head to screw them all six ways to Sunday.

“I do not doubt that, my friend.”

Jack sighed, his expression grim. “Thank you for doing this, Bra’tac. Do you need anything from us?”

“No, I am sorry I cannot do more.” Taking in Jack’s rumpled appearance, Bra’tac said, “I seem to have woken you - I apologize. I will contact you as soon as I have a location. I should return to Chulak. I hope to speak to you soon, O’Neill.”

Jack looked up at the control room and said, “Dial up Chulak for us.”

The two men shook hands as the ‘gate began to spin.

* * * * * * *

Sam had woken up on the table in the interrogation room hours ago. General O’Neill – Jack – had been tethered to the table opposite. Morrigan alternated between the two of them, working relentlessly, using a variety of methods – her ribbon device, the pain stick and finally simple, plain hot irons. Sam had several burns that went all the way down to the bone. Jack had fared no better.

It took quite some time, but she had slowly reduced Sam to whimpers and moans. The last time she passed out, Sam’s final sight had been Jack’s bloodless face, dark eyes shining brightly with rage and pain.

When Sam awoke again, she was lying on her back, her arms and legs stretched out excruciatingly far. Pain flared in her knees and hips as the shackles at her wrists and ankles started to pull. She could feel the scratchy cloth across her face and realized she was on the rack again, blindfolded. The stretch kept going and Sam gasped as she felt her right shoulder start to separate. A thin, sharp pain started in her belly - someone was slowly driving a knife into the center of her abdomen.

Sam could hear muffled grunts off to her left. _Why the hell does he have to be awake for this?_ The pulling on her restraints stopped, but the knife blade continued to dig in, deeper and deeper. Her breathing had sped up and she was fighting the urge to scream. Another thin blade began to dig into her upper left thigh, slowly grinding its way towards her bones. A whimper escaped her throat, despite the clenching of her jaw.

Blood had begun to form a warm pool on her stomach; she could feel it seeping around the hilt of the blade. The now familiar pain of Morrigan’s ribbon device swamped her senses. Sam screamed, pulling on the restraints, her muscles sliding painfully against the thin blades as she twisted. After a few moments, it stopped.

The blindfold was ripped away and she could see Morrigan standing over her, smiling. The Goa’uld studied her for a few moments before she finally spoke. “Talk, Tau’ri. You are far from home and there is no hope of rescue. Why not save yourself some pain and simply tell me what I wish to know? I will discover this information one way or another. Either from you or from him.”

Sam lifted her head and saw O’Neill still attached securely to the opposite wall, including a strap across his throat and a gag over his mouth. His eyes were black with unspent fury and she could see blood leaking from his wrists. Morrigan nodded and a Jaffa touched a pain stick into his side, making him jerk against his bonds. His eyes and mouth glowed, turning his features into a horrible mask.

While O’Neill writhed, Morrigan leaned down to whisper in Carter’s ear. “Just think. I can continue to torture you – killing you over and over and over again in more ways than you can even imagine.”

Morrigan tugged casually at Sam’s waistband. “I could leave you for my faithful Jaffa to enjoy while O’Neill watches. I promise you they will not be so kind as to simply beat you to death a second time. I can do anything to you, Samantha Carter – anything I choose. Or…” The Jaffa stepped away and Jack sagged in relief. “All you have to do is tell me what I wish to know and it will stop. I will give you both a swift and honorable end.”

A Jaffa with pale blond hair walked over and flipped a switch. The table which held Sam shifted so she was upright, dangling by her wrists. Her shoulders screamed in protest, her joints so close to slipping out of place.

Morrigan leaned in close, a gentle hand caressing Sam’s cheek. “Tell me. I know you care for this man. It is written clearly in your eyes. You have heard him call for you in his darkest moments.”

Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. “You can stop his pain. Don’t you wish to do that? Just tell me how the weapon works. How did you activate it?”

Morrigan reached for the thin knife buried deep inside Sam’s abdomen and it wiggled just a bit. The small movement felt like a terrible violation, touching things deep within her no one should have been able to reach. She was beyond exhausted and the days of continual pain and terror had finally been too much. Something inside Sam snapped and words began pouring out of her mouth.

“I don’t know… I don’t know! I swear I tried and tried, but I couldn’t figure out how it works.” Her breath hitched on a sob. “It’s old and buried and he just sat down and everything came on and lit up.” Sam looked at Jack and silently pleaded his forgiveness. _I’m sorry, Sir._ She didn’t think she could stand anymore. She broke contact, unable to bear the disappointment in his eyes. She would tell Morrigan anything she wanted to know, anything just to _stop_ this.

“You expect me to believe that you couldn’t figure it out? That you would have been able to activate something of that magnitude without first having some knowledge of _how_ it works? That you simply stumbled upon the right commands by simple _luck_?!” Morrigan’s face had gone pale. “You take me for a fool?”

Sam swallowed back a cry as Morrigan snatched the knife out of Sam’s belly, twisting it on the way out. Sam could feel blood oozing down towards her legs.

“I want you to weigh your options for a little while.” Morrigan twirled the long, bloody knife skillfully in her fingers as she walked over to Jack. She pulled her arm back and drove the knife into his lower abdomen, all the way to the hilt. Jack closed his eyes and Sam could see his hands knot into white knuckled fists.

A scream of “NO!” broke unbidden from Sam’s throat.

Turning back to Sam, Morrigan said, “I will continue to torture both of you until you tell me the truth. Think on what is to come.” And then she walked slowly away. Sam watched helplessly as the blood dripped down Jack’s front.

The two Jaffa followed Morrigan out of the room, leaving her alone with Jack. “Sir, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” After everything he endured with Ba’al, he didn’t crack, he didn’t betray Earth or the Tok’ra. And he was here to watch her break. He would never forgive her.

Sam let her head fall forward as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. “This is all my fault. I can’t believe you’re here – you shouldn’t have come.” Jack’s expression darkened further.

“How did you get here, Sir? How did you even find me?” Sam caught the faintest whiff of something sickly sweet underneath the smell of all the blood. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. The pain was clearly etched across the General’s face. “This is not how I expected it all to end, not for either one of us.”

Sam stopped a moment, lost in thought. “How _did_ you find me? Did she contact you for ransom, the way Ba’al did? Looking for information on the outpost?” Jack nodded once.

“But, why would you come? Giving her more prisoners wouldn’t help and you’d know that.” Sam fought to think. Blackness had started eating away at the edges of her vision. This couldn’t be the blood loss – it shouldn’t happen this fast. She sniffed the air and realized she had that awful, pungent taste in the back of her throat again. Some sort of gas. _Damnit_.

“No. No, no, no.” She blinked, fighting to stay conscious. “Sir, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The room was spinning, and she was getting cold. The sweet smell grew stronger. The last thing she saw before the blackness claimed her was Jack’s face, pain and sorrow etching his features.

* * * * * * * 


	5. Captivity

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of these canon characters. No copyright infringement intended. No foul, no profit, no sue.

_* * * * * * *  
_

_Day Nine_  
_Cheyenne Mountain_

By 0800, Jack, Daniel, Teal’c, Colonel Reynolds, and Major Harper were gathered in the conference room. Jack figured he had managed maybe an hour of shallow sleep after Bra’tac’s visit. He was feeling the weight of the recent days wearing away at him.

“We received a visit from Master Bra’tac overnight with some news. He has a mole within Morrigan’s ranks. We have confirmation that Carter is alive and currently being held on her mothership. Morrigan is moving around quite a bit, but we will be contacted as soon as Bra’tac knows her next destination.” Jack pushed away from the table and began to pace.

“I want to have the plan in place so we... so you can get moving within an hour, hopefully less. Reynolds, Harper – your teams will be going, as will Teal’c. The numbers need to be small so you can move as fast as possible.” Daniel’s name was conspicuously absent. Jack turned on his heel and let his eyes drift over to Daniel. His jaw was clenched slightly, but other than that, he appeared to take the news well. It was not exactly unexpected.

“Once we get the name, we will also need the address, which is where you come in, Daniel. A flyer is currently being prepped. It will go out as soon as we have a destination. Scout the area. Gentlemen, I expect your teams to be ready to roll out no less than one hour behind it.” _And not a moment more or they’ll be hell to pay._

“Have your teams prep their gear. They need to be ready to go at any time. Hopefully we’ll have a target before the day is out.”

* * * * * * *

_Day Nine_  
_Late evening_  
_Morrigan’s ship_

Sam opened her eyes as the sarcophagus lid opened, pouring light down onto her face. The burn marks were sore, and her joints still hurt – she had been in the sarcophagus long enough to be brought back, but not quite fully healed. Hazy memories washed over her. Blood, pain, screaming. _Talking_. Jack’s face, dark eyes angry. What all had she told Morrigan? And why the hell couldn’t she remember? Something different had happened this time, something she could never take back. Sam could practically taste the words on her tongue.

She lay there trying to make some sense of things, until two arms reached down for her. They pulled her out and set her on her feet and Sam just stood there, waiting for direction. Self-loathing boiled within her, ferocious anger seeking an outlet. As soon as one of them touched her with the point of a staff weapon, she turned, swinging viciously.

This time, they were ready for her. Sam only managed to hit two Jaffa before she was kicked in the back of the legs, knocking her to her knees. A fist came down hard across her face, followed by a blow to one of her kidneys. They struck at her from all sides.

Sam thought briefly about Morrigan’s earlier threats. But she couldn’t go back to that room. She _couldn’t_. If she did, she was afraid she’d tell Morrigan anything, everything about everyone. Every secret she’d ever learned, every name she knew. She swung out with a palm heel strike, colliding with a knee. She didn’t care what they did to her anymore – it didn’t matter.

She grunted as someone hit her in the ribs with the butt of the staff weapon. One of the Jaffa grabbed her roughly by the throat, choking her. She twisted and swung, finally freeing herself. Almost immediately, two more blows landed in quick succession across her face before something connected solidly with the side of her skull and the world went black.

 

* * * *

When Sam awoke in her original cell sometime later, the cold of the stone floor had seeped into the marrow of her bones. She hurt everywhere. She could hear her terrified voice spilling secrets to the Goa’uld. She couldn’t believe she had succumbed to Morrigan’s tactics. She didn’t deserve to get out of here.

The front of her shirt was stuck to her skin, damp and heavy. Touching her abdomen carefully, Sam realized the stab wound was mostly closed, though it was still extremely tender. She tried to sit up and gasped in pain.

Falling back down, Sam felt sobs starting, pain and exhaustion tearing at the last shreds of her resolve. This was worse than being alone. Captured, in some unknown corner of the galaxy, and now Jack was here suffering as well. What he must think of her now.

Sam rolled onto her hands and knees and slowly got to her feet. Her left ankle throbbed painfully. “Sir?” She waited, hoping for an answer. “Jack?” Only silence. The shadows in the corners of the room seemed darker and it was freezing. For once, the rough bed actually looked inviting. Her knees and shoulders still ached from her time on the rack. Her toes were slightly numb from the cold. Sam found her discarded boots and jacket and carefully slid them into place. She managed to reach the cot and lay down, pulling the scratchy blanket across her battered body.

Why was she in here and not back on a table? Where was Jack? Still in a sarcophagus? Chained to another wall? Being traded to Ba’al for a favor? Sam’s breath hitched in her throat. _No more, God. Please, either get us out of here, or just let it end._

* * * * * * *

_**Day Ten**_  
_Very early morning_  
_Cheyenne Mountain_

The final chevron clicked into place and the _kawhoosh_ echoed through the gateroom. Jack looked at the men gathered in front of him and said, “First check in is in three hours. Good luck.” Jack watched with deep envy as the nine men filed quickly through the ‘gate. He wanted to go – to find Carter and rain hell down on Morrigan. In years past he’d have led that mission himself. But now he could only stand here and hope that they would get the job done.

Jack tried futilely to distract himself while waiting. His inbox was empty. Every e-mail was answered. His quarters were spotlessly clean. Hell, even his shoes were shined. After the third time of asking Walter if there was anything that needed his attention, he gave up and walked out.

Despite his bone-deep weariness, Jack didn’t want to go to sleep. His subconscious had plenty of history for nightmare fodder and frankly, he just wasn’t ready for another round. Instead, he wandered almost aimlessly through the mountain, frightening images twisting and replaying themselves inside his head.

Eventually, Jack found himself staring at the door of Carter’s lab. Opening the door, he walked into the shadowed room he knew so well. Jack finally settled himself in a corner. He looked around the room and could picture her so clearly, typing away on her computer, fiddling with her wires and boxes. Her bright blue eyes lighting up whenever she discovered something Jack would never understand if he lived to be a thousand. He missed her terribly.

Exhaustion soon claimed him, dragging his eyelids down against his will. Sometime later Jack awoke, his back and neck stiff. He blinked, clearing sleep from his eyes. Checking his watch, Jack gave a small snort of surprise – almost five solid hours of sleep and no nightmares. The longest bit of rest he’d managed since this all began.

Slowly he got to his feet and ran his hands along the back of her chair. No matter how much Jack wanted to, he couldn’t hide in here forever. Carter might never come back. There might very well be something entirely different wearing her face now. The thought made a shiver drop down his spine. Surely God could not be so cruel.

* * * * * * *

_Day Ten_  
_Morrigan’s ship_

Sam awoke at the sound of her cell door opening. She was not sure how long she had been asleep, she still felt extremely groggy. A pale, blond Jaffa entered the room.  
  
“Come, Tau’ri. Lady Morrigan wishes to see you immediately.”  
  
Her joints ached in anticipation of another session with the Goa’uld. Sam opened her eyes, but did not move off the cot. “It can’t have been that long since the last time.” Sam asked, “Doesn’t she sleep?” This Jaffa looked familiar. He had been in the room during the last session. She narrowed her eyes and racked her brain. He had also been there when she had been whipped.

The Jaffa stepped forward, almost within arm’s reach of her. “You dare defy the will of my mistress?” This was followed immediately with a whispered “Colonel Carter. Please, there is not much time. I _must_ get you out of here.”

Sam could only blink at him. This felt so surreal. “What? But…” Her brain struggled to catch up. “I won’t leave without General O’Neill.” She sat up with effort, her abdominal muscles cramping.

The Jaffa responded softly, “He was never here. It was what she wanted you to see. We _must_ go.” Then he said in a much harsher tone, “Get up now, insolent Tau’ri!” He gestured towards her almost desperately.

Was he telling her the truth? One way to find out… The Jaffa stepped back towards the doorway and leveled his staff weapon at her, then looked nervously down the hall.

Straightening her battered jacket, she walked out of the cell, the Jaffa still behind her with his staff weapon aimed at her back. They went down the hall, towards the interrogation chamber. A voice behind her whispered, “Keep walking. Look afraid.”

Well, that was easy enough. She was terrified. Sam watched the interrogation room getting closer and closer and she could feel the fear rising in the back of her throat. Was this just another trick? As they passed the door, Sam thought she was going to cry with relief.

They turned a corner and were now in a part of the ship she had not yet seen. Sam slowed, and the end of the staff weapon poked her in the back. “Keep moving.”

Footsteps approached from another corridor and a dark haired Jaffa with a silver emblem on his forehead was suddenly in front of her. “Jaffa! Where are you taking the prisoner?”

Sam froze in place, uncertain of what she could do to help, or even if she should interfere at all. The Jaffa at her back answered, “Our Mistress wanted her placed back in the detention chamber.”

The Jaffa in front of her snorted and said, “Why would she have _you_ do this? And by yourself? I was with our Queen a few minutes ago and she said nothing to me.”

“Nalryn told me her wishes.” Sam felt a hand close on the back of her neck and shake. “And the Tau’ri female has given me no trouble.”

The Jaffa in front of her looked suspicious. “Indeed? I will speak with him on this matter. Until then, place the prisoner back in her cell. She is not to be trusted.”

The hand on her neck fell away as her escort stepped aside and bowed slightly to his commander. “Very well.”

Sam jumped as a zat blast came from behind the dark haired Jaffa, dropping him to the floor. A female Jaffa with pitch black hair and elaborate leather armor was a little farther down the hallway. “Come! The rings will not be accessible for long.”

“Dirna!” The blond Jaffa stepped forward and grabbed Sam’s arm. “We must hurry. This way.” Adrenaline surged through her veins.

Sam ran as best she could, though it was difficult to keep pace with the Jaffa. Her left ankle throbbed with every step. Luckily, the ring room was not far away. Dirna began working the controls. “You are sure they will be waiting?”

The blond Jaffa nodded. “They should be guarding the rings below as well as the chappa’i.” Dirna stepped into the circle beside Sam as the rings began to hum.

They appeared in a dark room. As her vision cleared, Sam could see the sky through the gaps in the roof, slightly darkened in either twilight or pre-dawn. A cool and gentle breeze soothed her ravaged skin. _Is this real? Am I dreaming? Do I really get to go home?_

“Colonel Carter!” Sam turned as Teal’c stepped out of the shadows of a fallen column, staff leveled at the unknown Jaffa. Unbridled relief washed over Sam. _Oh, thank God._

Taking in her appearance, he asked, “Are you alright?”

“I think I’ll live.” Sam watched as he studied her quickly – she knew he was trying to sense if she had been implanted. She could see Major Peterson of SG-3 over his shoulder, gun trained on the two Jaffa beside her.

Sam turned and said, “I don’t mean to seem ungrateful, but who are you two?”

The blond replied, “My name is Ke’styr, and this is Dirna. We wish to live free.”

Teal’c’s eyes narrowed. “You are not the Jaffa spoken of by Master Bra’tac.”

“No, I am not. Logash chose to stay behind.” He looked at Teal’c and Sam saw the moment recognition dawned. Ke’styr bowed his head and said “ _Tek ma’tek_ , Master Teal’c. We seek _kelmah_.” The young Jaffa looked desperate. Sam turned and watched her friend’s stony expression soften just slightly.

“Teal’c, is General O’Neill still at the SGC?” Sam had to know for sure.

“Yes.” She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Then I think we can trust them.” Her muscles were already protesting – this was the farthest she’d moved in days.

“We should move quickly to the chappa’i, but I am not sure she can keep up,” Ke’styr said.

“I am certainly willing to try.” Taking in more of her surroundings, Sam could hear Reynolds’ voice off to her left.

Captain Bosco stepped into her field of vision and said, “This way, Colonel.” His eyes widened at seeing Sam and she briefly wondered exactly how bad she looked. The group turned and began to run towards the ‘gate.

They were about three hundred yards out from the temple when Sam heard the sound of the rings going back up towards the orbiting Ha’tak. “So - how far to the ‘gate, guys?”

“Too far,” came Reynolds’ reply.

Dirna spoke up, “They will be launching gliders, and other Jaffa will be coming down shortly.”

Reynolds called over the radio, “Harper, get ready to dial the ‘gate. Enemy fighters likely en route. Be aware there are TWO, repeat two friendly Jaffa coming back with us. We’re maybe three minutes away.”

The rings touched down behind them and staff fire started echoing through the darkening valley.

* * * *

Sam tried to concentrate on staying on her feet. The world swayed in her vision and pain flared with every step, but she was determined not to slow them down. Teal’c stayed close by her the entire way, never more than a step out of reach. Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 covered their retreat. She could hear the shouts of the Jaffa pursuing them. The staff fire was getting more accurate with each passing moment.

Overhead, the stars were coming out. Her mind began to wander as her body ran on its’ own. She wished desperately that this were a typical trip off-world. Setting up camp, finding firewood, bickering over dinner with her teammates.

Something small rolled beneath her boot and her attention jerked abruptly back to the present. The mixture of broken stone and grass made it difficult to find footing in the growing dark.

* * * * * * *

_Day Ten_  
_Cheyenne Mountain_  
_Late evening_

The alarm klaxons sounded throughout the complex, followed with the announcement of “Unauthorized off-world activation.” Desperate hope rose unbidden in Jack’s chest.

Jack hurried into the control room, with Daniel hot on his heels. Walter turned to him with a smile on his face. “It’s SG-3’s code, sir! Audio coming in now.”

Reynolds voice echoed through the room. “This is Reynolds. We are under attack, and do have wounded personnel. Acknowledge.” _Please, God, let them have Carter in tow._

O’Neill started nodding. “Let ‘em through.” Grabbing the microphone, he called down to the men below. “It’s SG-3 and company, coming in under fire.” He hit another button and called over the mic, “Med team to the Gateroom immediately.” Jack spun and charged past Daniel and down the stairs. The SFs leveled weapons at the ‘gate as the iris spun open.

By the time Jack entered the ‘gateroom, two Marines had already came through, one limping heavily on a wounded leg. Jack waited anxiously, out of the line of fire.

After a few moments, Carter and Teal’c appeared, moving quickly. Jack could not look away - Carter looked like absolute hell. Dark blue bruises stood out starkly against the pale skin of her face and throat, her lips were swollen and split, and she was limping on her left foot.

Carter’s normally golden blond hair was greasy and dark. Her shoulders were hunched forward and her eyes had a distant, slightly vacant look to them, like she was running on auto-pilot. Her cheeks seemed hollow and face was too thin. What he could see of her t-shirt and pants was peppered with a variety of holes – some outlined with dried blood, others with blackened edges. There was a large blood stain from her waist down to her knees. Dear God, what had she been through?

One by one, the rest of the Marines came through shortly thereafter. A young Jaffa Jack did not know appeared at the top of the ramp followed closely by Reynolds and a female Jaffa dressed in black leathers. Reynolds gestured up towards the control room and the iris spun shut behind them, followed by closing of the wormhole itself. Jack’s mind distantly registered that the SF’s still had their weapons leveled at Carter and the unknown Jaffa. He was moving slowly towards Carter when Daniel shot past him, moving faster than he had in days.

* * * *

Sam slowed as she moved down the ramp, still focused solely on putting one foot in front of the other. The tail end of the adrenaline surge was making her shake just a bit. The rush to the ‘gate had almost been too much. Teal’c turned to help the injured Marine coming through behind them. She walked to the bottom of the ramp where she promptly folded. She landed on her knees, her fingers outspread on the cool concrete. Sam closed her eyes and privately reveled in the sensation of the grimy stone beneath her hands. Teal’c appeared behind her almost instantly, lifting her towards the medical staff.

“No, no. Wait,” Sam protested briefly, wanting just a moment with her teammates. She took a step forward and Daniel appeared in front of her, his arms wrapping around for a huge hug. His embrace made her ribs ache.

Over Daniel’s shoulder, Sam looked at Jack. His eyes were dark and wide, filled with things he could not say - especially in a room teeming with people. She could feel the tears beginning to escape. Jack was here. This _was_ real. She was _home_. Daniel was whispering into her neck, “Oh, God, Sam I thought we’d really lost you this time.” He was holding on for dear life.

Jack closed the distance and placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “C’mon, she’s got a doctor’s appointment to keep.” Sam felt his eyes focus on her pale face. The two friends broke apart, and Jack reached out to grasp her arm as she wobbled slightly.

“Thanks, Sir.” Sam looked down at her wrist wrapped securely in his warm fingers. Her gaze slid up to meet his. Jack looked rough – she could tell he had not been sleeping. He slid his hand down and locked his hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sam resisted the urge to lean into him, to bask in his warmth. The moment stretched slowly and was gone.

Jack handed her off into the waiting arms of the medics, Dr. Brightman already reaching for the pulse point in her wrist.

* * * *

Jack caught Daniel’s eye and said softly, “Take four airmen, stick close until Brightman gives you the all clear.” Carter had looked at him so strangely, almost as though she were surprised to see him. Jack watched the small parade leave the room heading for the infirmary. He felt a strong pull to follow, reluctant to lose sight of her again so quickly. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to the two newcomers. “And you would be…”

The young man stood at loose attention. “My name is Ke’styr. This is Dirna. We wish to live free. Logash felt he should remain in Morrigan’s service. He said he had not yet had a chance to speak with Master Bra’tac on this matter.”

“Okay. Anything you care to add, Teal’c?”

“Why did you choose to help Colonel Carter?”

Ke’styr replied, “Morrigan is not a god. Colonel Carter suffered greatly under her hands and bore it with dignity and honor. She did not deserve to die at the hands of a false god.”

Dirna spoke up. “We have heard of the division within the ranks of the Jaffa. We do not believe the Goa’uld are gods. Please allow us to stay.”

Jack studied them. “We will discuss it. In the meantime, we have to ask for your weapons.”

The two Jaffa glanced at Teal’c who gave an almost imperceptible nod. “This is General O’Neill. He is in charge of this facility.”

Ke’styr and Dirna both dutifully held out the staff weapons they were carrying.

“Teal’c – show them to some guest quarters, make sure they have an escort for now. Get them settled in and then come to my office. We’ll talk to them in a bit.”

* * * * * * *

Sam stretched under the hot spray and watched some of the accumulated blood and filth swirl away down the drain. She could feel the dirt embedded in every pore. Even though the antiseptic soap in her cuts stung like mad, and she knew her ankle was not going to hold her up for long, it still felt like heaven. The illusion of privacy was created by a thin curtain. She could hear the nurse not three feet away, waiting for her to come out. Sam had to promise Dr. Brightman she would not be long.

The question and answer portion of her physical had been mercifully short. She knew there would be more tomorrow. Sam had finally gotten a good look at herself in the mirror of the bathroom mirror. She really did look awful. No wonder people had been treating her with kid gloves – the pallor of her skin made the cuts and bruises stand out even more.

She turned off the water and paused. There was a moment of unreasonable terror as she could hear the breathing on the other side of the curtain. What if this had all been a dream and she was really still a prisoner? The shadow flickered and the outline became Morrigan’s feathered cloak. Sam stepped back and almost fell as her ankle twisted beneath her.

The nurse’s voice broke through her fear. “Colonel Carter? Are you alright?” Sam clutched at the support bar and tried to get her nerves under control. Shaking her head, she pushed the curtain aside. The nurse stood there, concern etched across her features. “Colonel?” Sam nodded, and reached out for the towel.

* * * * * * *

When Jack stepped out of the interrogation room, Daniel was there waiting for him. “How’s Carter?”

Daniel gave a small smile. “Dr. Brightman found no trace of a symbiote, alien parasite, or any sort of implant. She also said she’d have a moment to speak to you on Sam’s condition whenever you’re ready.”

Jack let out a long sigh and scrubbed his hand over his hair. “Thank you. I’ll get down there as soon as I can. She’s home – go get some rest. Actually sleep. Okay?”

Daniel gave a non-committal grunt. “You, too. How are things going with the two Jaffa?”

“They seem to check out. Dirna’s told us some interesting things about Morrigan.” Jack lowered his voice. “Including her suspicions that Morrigan would have been forced to hand Carter over to someone else before too much longer. My gut tells me that someone would have to be Ba’al.”

Daniel paled. “Which would mean Ba’al’s probably got a good hold over Morrigan. And how in the hell would we have gotten Sam away from him?”

Jack leaned against the wall, having already run that particular nightmarish scenario in his head. “I don’t know, Daniel. I’m not sure we could have done anything at all.” He blew out a big breath, trying to chase images back into the depths of his subconscious.

* * * * * * *

Jack walked into Dr. Brightman’s office and closed the door behind him. “How is she?”

Dr. Brightman looked down at the chart. “Rough. Colonel Carter is extremely dehydrated and malnourished. Besides the obvious multiple contusions, she has some bruised organs and swollen joints, but I did not find any internal bleeding. There was a recent deep puncture wound to the lower abdomen, as well as four cracked ribs. There is also physical evidence of several different methods of torture.” Jack winced, despite himself.

“For the moment, we have her on IV fluids and full spectrum antibiotics. I did a complete scan and blood work up. There is some evidence of a toxin of some sort, but it isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen. I believe it acted as a hallucinogen, and probably had some other effects as well.”

“Is it still affecting her?”

“I’m honestly not sure. We will, of course, keep her under close observation. As of right now, I don’t see any reason why she should not make a full recovery. However, I estimate it will take at least three or four weeks before she is physically ready for any sort of active duty, if not more. It will be even longer before she can be cleared for off-world travel. I strongly advise she undergo a thorough psychiatric evaluation as well.”

“I agree.”

“I’ll have a complete report on her condition ready for you in the morning. One thing – given the state of her clothing and the evidence of severe reoccurring blood loss, I feel fairly certain she was resurrected by a sarcophagus at least three times, probably more. I am not sure what she may be facing as far as withdrawal symptoms.” She met his eyes squarely, “I will take very good care of her, General.”

Jack knew she had heard about his exchange with Dr. Varen. “Thanks, Doc – I appreciate that. Is she awake?”

“No – as soon as she bedded down, she was asleep. But if you wish to check on her yourself, I don’t think you’ll wake her.”

“I may stop in.”

* * * *

Jack parted the curtain to Sam’s room. He just needed to lay eyes on her again before going to bed. As expected, Carter was fast asleep. She had pulled herself into a ball and had the covers tightly drawn up around her shoulders. Carter looked different - she was too thin, her face was too pale. But she was home, safe and sound. This all could have ended far, far worse.

He heard a familiar snore from the corner and turned to see Daniel sleeping peacefully in a chair, a book cradled to his chest. Jack smiled and stepped back, letting the curtain fall shut.

* * * * * * *


	6. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   This is the final part of this WIP - I posted the previous bit exactly one year ago.  Fitting.

* * * * * * *

_**Day Eleven**_  
_Early Morning_  
_Cheyenne Mountain_

Jack sat at his desk and looked at the report from Dr. Brightman again. It had been waiting for him on his desk. Carter had suffered under Morrigan’s hands – her clothing told a vivid and horrifying tale. God only knew what she went through. He did _not_ want to do this debrief. He didn’t want to make her live it all over again.

All night, he had tossed and turned, unable to find rest. Carter’s eyes kept appearing in front of him. Something about them looked different, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He headed down to the infirmary. Dr. Brightman’s office door was open and he stuck his head in. “Have any news on Carter for me, Doc?”

“I do, General. Please come in.” Jack did not like the look on her face.

“There was an incident during the night. Colonel Carter apparently started screaming in her sleep. Dr. Jackson was in the room with her and attempted to wake her from the nightmare. She reacted violently and there was an altercation. The nurses managed to get her calmed down, but I did not want a repeat performance, so I gave her something to help her rest. Last time I checked, she was still asleep, as was Dr. Jackson.”

“Did she hurt anyone?” Jack watched Dr. Brightman’s expression shift and knew Carter had struck at least one person.

“Nothing serious. As far as I could tell, she was reacting instinctively to being restrained. Once she was fully conscious, she calmed down immediately.” _Nightmares – no surprise there._

“I feel my report is mostly complete, but Colonel Carter was reluctant to speak to me about her ordeal. I hope you will have better luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll go look in on her, if you don’t mind.”

Brightman nodded. “Of course, sir.”

Jack parted the curtains and found Daniel camped out in a chair in the corner of the room, reading. Once he looked up, Jack could see the beginnings of bruises across the edge of his left cheekbone and jaw. There was a small butterfly bandage over a cut on his brow. With a glance at Carter, Jack motioned for him to step outside.

Out in the hallway, Jack whistled, seeing Daniel’s face up close. “What’d she hit you with?

He sighed, looking slightly sheepish. “A metal tray. She’s been out ever since then, but I didn’t want her to wake up alone.” Daniel looked down at his watch. “Teal’c’s supposed to be showing up to relieve me in about thirty minutes.”

Jack nodded. SG-1 standard operating procedure. “Did she say anything?”

“Not much that I recall. I was asleep when she started yelling.” Daniel shrugged. “Most of the lights were out and she clocked me as soon as I put my hand on her arm.”

“Go grab some breakfast – I’ll sit with her for a while.” It was the least he could do for her.

“Thanks.”

Walking back inside, Jack stopped at Carter’s bedside. Her breathing was deep and even. He looked at her carefully. There were bruises and bandages scattered across both arms and peeking out from underneath her neckline. He could see the outlines of her collarbones though the gown. There was a large swath of fresh tape across the inside of her left elbow and deep purple bruising coloring the surrounding area. She’d pulled her IV out during her nightmare. Ouch.

Scrapes and bruises marred the skin across both cheekbones and her bottom lip was puffy and split in several places. Her cheeks looked pale and hollow and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. Leaning in, he could see a definite lump in the edge of her hairline. Purple bruises in the clear shape of a large hand circled around the sides of her neck.

 _You won’t go through this alone, Carter, I swear._ Jack finally settled into the chair in the corner, enjoying her presence despite the circumstances. It had been awhile since he was able to watch her sleep.

Teal’c’s burly shoulders parted the curtain right on time. Looking at Jack, Teal’c stepped back and came in with another chair. He nodded with the smallest smile and settled in beside Jack. They sat in silent camaraderie waiting for Carter to wake up.

* * * *

The first thing Sam heard was the steady beep of the heart monitor. Her eyes, fluttered open, and she saw the General and Teal’c sitting by her bedside.

“Good afternoon, Carter.”

“Sir.” It came out as a croak.

“How are you feeling, Colonel Carter?”

“I’ve been better.” Her throat still felt terribly scratchy. She slowly shifted until she was sitting up. Teal’c slid pillows behind her back. “How long was I gone?” She cleared her throat and gladly took the water glass that O’Neill offered.

Teal’c answered without hesitation. “Ten days.”

“Felt like more.” Felt like several weeks.

Jack nodded and sat down again. “I’ll bet. General Hammond sends his best wishes for a speedy recovery.”

Sam graced him with a slight smile, “Thank you, Sir.” She looked away. Almost like a phantom before her, Sam could see Jack chained to a table and covered in his own blood. She blinked rapidly, trying to chase the image from her mind’s eye.

Teal’c hovered near her side. “Do you require anything?”

“No, thank you. I’m just glad to be home.” She looked at Jack and then dropped her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. How could she admit to him what she had done?

Jack watched her gaze slide past his face three times in the span of a minute. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Carter?” Her startled blue eyes flew to his face again and then away. Jack knew that look – unadulterated guilt.

“Sir, I… I don’t know how to tell you this…” Her eyes shifted to Teal’c, embarrassment and frustration staining her cheeks pink.

“Yes, Carter?” Jack folded his hands together and waited.

She took a deep breath and her eyes focused somewhere around his throat. “I need to talk to you.” Jack paused and nodded at Teal’c who turned and left the room. He knew this moment would come, but he didn’t think it would be so soon.

After they were alone, Jack said quietly, “Carter – don’t you want to wait on the official debrief for this conversation?”

Carter pressed on, just like he knew she would. “No, Sir, this can’t wait.” She struggled to find the words. “I may have told Morrigan some things."

Jack hesitated, knowing this was all so fresh. “What kind of things?”

“I remember telling her we didn’t understand how the Ancient weapon worked.” Carter wouldn’t look at him – never a good sign.

Jack could see things building in her mind. She wouldn’t forgive herself for talking under enemy interrogation. “Okay – as I understand it, even the Goa’uld don’t know how those toys work half the time. That’s not exactly a bombshell. What other ‘things’?”

“I’m not exactly certain, Sir. I remember telling her about the outpost and then it gets kind of fuzzy.” Sam could suddenly _feel_ the blade wiggling in the depths of her abdomen and she flinched and rubbed her stomach, trying to drive the memory away.

“And… and then there’s a big, empty space. I know I was in the interrogation room, but I haven’t a clue what came out of my mouth. But – if I told her that, what else was there that I don’t remember?” She looked up, her eyes finally meeting his.

He suddenly realized what looked different about Carter. She was truly ashamed. He’d never seen that look in her eyes before. She was also clearly terrified at what might be hidden by the hole in her memory.

Jack stood up and started to pace. “Carter, your rescuers have been talking to us. Morrigan didn’t believe a word you said, about anything.”

“What?” Her blue eyes bored into him, disbelief clear in their depths.

“Apparently, Morrigan thought you were lying.”

“Sir, I _broke_ under interrogation. Surely Morrigan could tell!” Jack could see the color draining out of her cheeks and heard the beep of the heartbeat monitor getting faster.

“Are you complaining? Besides, you and I both know that information gained under torture is suspect at best.” He tried to keep his voice calm.

“But I was - ” Jack cut her off midstream.

“It doesn’t matter _what_ you told her, she didn’t believe you.” Jack could hear angry voices in the hall behind him.

“But she asked me how it worked and I told her that -”

“ _Carter_ \- enough!!” Jack wrapped his fingers around the foot bar of the bed and clenched until his knuckles gleamed white. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, sir,” came the quiet reply. Carter’s eyes had dropped again. He silently cursed at himself for raising his voice. He was getting too old to run on this little sleep.

“Then accept it when I tell you that Morrigan did not believe a word you told her. Okay? You have got to calm down, get some rest and just concentrate on getting better.”

Carter nodded meekly. Jack looked at her carefully. Maybe she believed him – it was still too soon to tell.

Jack turned and opened the curtain to see Teal’c standing in front of Dr. Brightman. Teal’c pivoted and nodded his head ever so slightly as the doctor sailed by, annoyance clearly written across her features. “Thank you so much.” She began checking Carter out.

“How is Colonel Carter?” Teal’c asked Jack as stepped over.

“Upset. Exhausted. Vaguely irrational.” He sighed. “Hopefully she’ll be better after some rest.”

* * * *

Sam’s eyes opened. The lights overhead were out and she heard soft snoring somewhere close behind her. Listening for a moment, she identified the source – Jack. _General O’Neill_ , she corrected herself again. She knew one of the guys would be with her when she woke up. They hadn’t left her alone since she had returned. There was little noise coming from beyond the curtain, so it must be sometime deep in the night.

How could the General forgive her? How could they just pretend that nothing had happened? She told Morrigan he was the key to the defense system. Didn’t they understand? She had betrayed them – all of them. Betrayed her country. Her planet. She’d have given anyone – _everyone_ up to Morrigan just to make the pain stop. How could they just act like it was all okay?

Sleep dragged at her and Sam closed her eyes again. She blinked and was suddenly back in the freezing darkness of that stone pit, the rips in her skin screaming and the unmistakable sensation of ice cold water lapping at her chin. Hadn’t she just been in the infirmary? _Which was one was real?_

Sam pulled desperately at her bonds but was unable to break free. She could hear the dripping noise in the distance as the salty water climbed slowly towards her lips.

* * * *

_**Day Twelve**_

“Sam. Sam!” Daniel’s voice echoed off the cold stone. “Wake up – it’s just a dream, c’mon, wake up!” His hand was on her lower leg. Sam came awake with a start, her muscles aching. She pushed her legs out straight and rolled onto her back. Sam could feel her heart thumping madly against her chest and the slick of sweat across her neck.

“What time is it?” She didn’t feel as if she’d gotten any real rest.

“Almost noon. You looked like you were sleeping hard, so we didn’t wake you for breakfast. Are you hungry?”

The world around her felt completely surreal. She blinked and nodded. _This_ was real – not the dreams. Morrigan and her ship were far, far away.

“Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it was that you were fighting against?” Daniel’s brow was furrowed – he was worried for her.

She faltered for a moment and then admitted, “Just remembering some of things that happened. I’m okay.”

“Sam – if you need to talk…”

She smiled at him. “I know. And I appreciate it.”

Daniel rolled a table over towards the bed. The smell of hot food hit Sam and her stomach turned violently. For the briefest moment all she could smell was the stench of burning flesh. “Um – I’m not really hungry right now.”

“You need to eat, Sam.”

“I had dinner last night.” She tried to force a smile and it came off more like a grimace.

Daniel sighed, not fooled in the slightest. “Juice, at least?” Sam nodded and took the offered cup.

* * * *

_**Day Fourteen**_

Sam fought for consciousness. The world swam slightly before her eyes. What time was it? Lights on out in the hall - daytime rotation. She could hear voices in the hall, talking in low tones. Dr. Brightman and Daniel – and there was a noncommittal grunt from General O’Neill. They were talking about _her_. How weak she was. How her bones didn’t seem to be knitting. Her bruises weren’t fading. She didn’t want to eat, couldn’t sleep more than three hours at a stretch, still hallucinated at least twice a day… (traitor to her country, her planet, a disgrace to the uniform…) _No._ That was her inside voice. Sam shook her head and tried to focus on her breathing.

Her memory kept playing tricks on her. The most frequent “memory” was the vision of General O’Neill helpless in front of her, most of his blood already on the floor, and utter contempt in his eyes as she rattled off the country’s defenses, down to the satellite codes and tensile strength of the iris over the ‘gate. Every time she remembered it, things got worse – more and more things were falling out of her mouth. She didn’t think that actually happened, but how could she really be sure?

* * * *

_**Day Fifteen**_  
_Early Afternoon_

Jack stopped Teal’c in the hallway outside the infirmary. “You’ll need to wait a minute, the Doc’s with her now. And I’ve got a question for you – is it just me or are her nightmares getting worse, not better? The one she had last night I had to actually shake her awake.”

“I believe you are correct. She seems to be dreaming more frequently. Daniel Jackson also mentioned that she is not eating well.”

“Damn. I just watched her pretend to eat breakfast. She pushed it around on her plate for a while, but she only ate six or seven bites.”

“Has she not been receiving assistance from Doctor MacKenzie?” Teal’c asked.

“Yeah, he’s had a couple of sessions with her. She just knows the right things to say to fool him. We’ve all had enough practice over the years. I know it hasn’t been long, but how does she seem to you?” Jack suspected he already knew the answer.

“Not well. She seems even more withdrawn than when she first returned. I believe Colonel Carter holds herself responsible for betraying us all, O’Neill, regardless of what Morrigan may have believed.”

“I’ve got to get her to snap out of this funk.”

* * * *

Sam settled herself back down into the blankets. They had finally taken the IV out of her arm last night, on the stipulation she try and regain some of the weight she had lost. That would be fine if she could stand the smell of food, much less manage to keep anything down.

The General came back in. “Hey.”

“Sir.”

He stopped behind the chair near her bedside. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked to be steeling himself for something unpleasant. “You need to tell me what’s going on inside your head, Carter.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Sir.”

“There are many words I could use to describe you but dense would never be one of them. Talk to me. Or Teal’c. Or Daniel. ‘Cause I don’t think you’re telling MacKenzie what happened while you were gone. Otherwise it wouldn’t be tearing you up this badly.”

What could she tell him? He clearly hadn’t been there with her, despite what she remembered. “Sir – I was captured and interrogated by Morrigan. If I can have a laptop, I’ll start on my report.”

He started pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed. “Oh, please. That’s not what I want, and you know it. You were killed and resurrected repeatedly for interrogation by a Goa’uld. I suspect that has had some small effect on your state of mind.”

Jack watched Carter shrink in on herself. “Yes, sir,” was her only response.

This would only get worse if she laid in here and stewed about it. Jack had to get her to see reason. _Now_. They’d all been treating her with kid gloves since she came back. Time to try a new tactic. If this gamble didn’t work, Daniel and Teal’c would kill him.

“Okaaaay – we’ll go ahead with that full debrief. Let’s start with the simple questions, shall we?” _Keep it short and dry,_ he told himself. _Don’t let her linger._ He stopped pacing and faced her squarely.

“How many days did you go without proper sleep? Without food or water?” He knew that Teal’c would be standing guard outside, keeping everyone else out.

“I’m not sure.”

 _C’mon, Carter – I know you’re in there somewhere..._ “Did she feed you at all?”

“Not that I remember, Sir.”

“Then that would be ten days without food. Your body cannibalizing itself to keep you alive. What were the methods of interrogation used?” Jack kept his tone cold and curt.

“Sleep deprivation, confinement, deception.” She paused ever so briefly. “Torture.” A muscle clenched in the side of her jaw. Jack could see almost see the images flashing in front of her eyes.

“What types of torture?” Jack studied her face and hated himself.

Carter glanced at him in disbelief and then stared squarely at the wall. “Burning, whipping, beating, knives, joint dislocation, Goa’uld pain devices, drowning…”

Jack interrupted her horrible litany, putting the sharp edge of command under his tone to make her focus. “How many times did you _die_ , Carter? How many times were you put in the sarcophagus?”

“At least five, maybe six.” She ducked her head as she fidgeted with the blankets.

“Well? Which is it?” Jack was practically barking at her now.

Carter finally raised her voice in return. “I don’t know, okay? I lost count!” Jack saw the light go on behind her eyes as she figured out what he was trying to do. “Alright, fine, but _none_ of that excuses what I did. It doesn’t matter if Morrigan believed what I said or not, Sir, I still gave information to the enemy.”

Jack sighed. She held herself up to the highest standard of anyone he’d ever seen. “I have seen men – good, strong, well seasoned soldiers – who cracked and would’ve sold out their own mothers if the pain would just stop after a few hours, much less more than a week. You know the effects of torture – you’ve seen it.”

“We’ve all been tortured by the enemy. It does not excuse what I did. I’d have told her anything to make her stop, Sir.” The breath caught in her throat for the barest moment. “ _Anything.”_

“Carter, I don’t think being tortured to death and resurrected repeatedly is really covered in the Air Force’s resistance training.”

“It doesn’t matter. I gave information to the enemy and I can’t even remember everything I said.”

“You were also drugged. Some sort of hallucinogen. Dr. Brightman said your last set of blood work finally came up clean.”

Carter looked at him, eyes gone wide. “There was a gas – there was this sweet smell in the air. And that would explain the hallucinations and why you were - ” She paused, unsure of what to say.

“Why I what?” Jack sat down carefully on the side of her bed and waited.

Carter gathered herself and said, “Sir, I saw you there. At first I thought that it was just a trick, but it seemed so real. There was someone screaming and it sounded just like you. I mean obviously it wasn’t but…” Tears welled up in her eyes. “Her Jaffa brought me back in and there you were, laid out on a table. You were so _still_. When she started questioning me again, I could smell your flesh as it burned.”

Jack watched a quiver shoot through her as she closed her eyes against the memories. “You didn’t scream – not even once. I can hear the sound of my voice, but I don’t _know_ exactly what I said to her. And then all I remember is blood. So much blood.”

“I begged her to stop hurting you…” Sam stopped and looked away again, down at the floor. Her knuckles were tight, fingertips grinding into the blanket.

For a moment, he truly did not know what to say. Jack reached out and took her left hand gently in his own, unwinding her fingers from the blankets.

 _God._ “I never left the base _._ It was all in your head.” Carter nodded, blinking furiously.

Jack wanted so desperately to fix this for her – to wipe it all away. She looked so small, so terrified of the things inside her own mind. “It’s okay. Morrigan did her best to grind you into dust and you withstood it.” Carter bowed her head and wiped furiously at her face. She started to shake ever so slightly.

Jack pulled her slowly towards his chest. Sobs bubbled unbidden out of her throat and she buried her face in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to weep in earnest. Sliding his fingers around the nape of her neck, Jack tried very hard to ignore how fragile she felt under his hands.

* * * *

_**Day Nineteen**_

Sam blinked. For once it was her bladder that disturbed her sleep instead of her demons. She smiled at General O’Neill slumbering in the corner. There was a pile of paperwork on a table at his elbow, his head had fallen back and he was snoring deeply. Sam did her best to creep out of bed without waking him.

Every time she’d had night terrors and his voice, his touch had brought her out of them – a lifeline back into the world of here and now. He’d never pushed her to talk about it, just asked if she was okay. Thankfully she had only awoken crying and yelling once, her dream self fighting off a multitude of prying hands. Before she realized it, she had launched herself into his arms, instinctively looking for a safe haven. He put his arms around her shoulders and just let her sob until she felt like stopping. As always, his presence had been so reassuring. She’d gone back to sleep that evening with her hand tucked into his.

The guys had taken such good care of her. She had never been alone since she returned – one of them had always been by her bedside. But that’s what family did for each other, wasn’t it? She smiled at the thought. Her small, but intensely loyal family.

There had been no word from her father, but she suspected the Tok’ra had deemed her capture not worthy of passing along. He would be here when he could, she knew that, and he would undoubtedly give the High Council hell for keeping him in the dark.

Sam crept back into the room and eased into bed. She looked over at the sleeping General – hopefully they would both get to sleep the rest of the night without interruption.

* * * *

_**Day Twenty**_

Sam was dozing lightly when she heard a gasp from the doorway, followed by a muted, “Oh my God.” Sam opened her eyes as Pete walked slowly forward, his face pale.

I didn’t call him – why didn’t I call him? He must have been worried sick… Sam tried to pull some energy up and gave him the brightest smile she could muster. “Hi - I’m glad to see you.”

Daniel snapped the book shut in his lap and quickly rose to his feet. “Pete.”

Pete nodded vaguely at Daniel as he walked out, but his eyes were focused on Sam.

“General O’Neill said you’d had a rough mission, but he wouldn’t give me any details. Are you – are you okay?” He crossed to the bed, eyes wide as he looked over the mottled pale green and yellow bruises against the pale line of her throat, the scabs scattered across her skin. “You’re so thin.”

“Yea, Pete, I’m going to be fine. It’s just leftovers at this point.”

“What happened?”

“I’m… I’m okay – don’t worry.” Sam briefly debated how much she should actually tell him of her ordeal. She also tried very hard not to think about the fact that _without_ Morrigan’s intervention, she would be dead now. “Just a case of wrong place, wrong time. We’ll talk about it later. A little more rest is all I need.”

Pete reached out and pulled her into his arms. She shifted carefully to keep her ribs in line and tried to relax. Over Pete’s shoulder, a flash of movement caught her attention. The curtains were closing in front of General O’Neill. His eyes were downcast and his face was solemn. Sam shut her eyes and burrowed her head into the crook of Pete’s neck.

* * * * * * *

Jack stepped back, letting the curtain fall. Carter looked content in Pete’s arms. Jack shoved down the small spike of jealousy. He’d been the one who made the phone call. It was right that Pete was in there with her and not him. There was an expression he had not seen on Carter’s face for years. She certainly deserved to be happy - maybe this was for the best.

Jack turned and walked slowly out of the infirmary, away from the couple. He buried his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on the floor.

Carter had found someone to love – maybe it was time he did the same. The military couldn’t be his life forever. Now that he was flying a desk, he had far too much free time on his hands. Maybe he should find someone to spend it with.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
   - Wesley in The Princess Bride

Author's Note:  This is the final part of this WIP - I posted the previous bit exactly one year ago.  Fitting.  
 ~ ~ feedback is good for your karma ~ ~


End file.
